Hairy Snout, Human Heart
by Lady of Ravenclaw
Summary: Remus and Gwen have been good friends for many years now, but when the Halloween Ball comes around, will they still be just friends? ~*Finished*~
1. Gwen

Hairy Snout, Human Heart  
By Lupin's Angel  
  
Song Inspiration: Believe it or not "America" from West Side Story.  
  
Rating PG currently for any and all swearing, snogging and such.  
  
Summary: Remus finds himself in a bit of an awkward spot when all his friends, including Peter,   
have dates to the Halloween Ball and he's all alone. Will a friend come to the rescue? And will   
it turn out to be more than either of them expects?  
  
  
Remus sat in the corner with his homework, grumbling about how his friends could be so...   
Hormonal. They were all off in different part of Hogwarts ground with their girlfriends no   
doubt. Even little Peter had found a girl over in Hufflepuff that liked him. Remus sighed and   
when back to the sentences he was supposed to translate for Latin.   
  
"Cur sunt meos amicos malum?" he said to himself.  
  
"All three of them are always like that Remus. Well... James and Sirius have always been that   
way for as long as I've know them," said a girl who had just entered the room. She had her   
nightgown on and was drying her blonde hair out with a towel.  
  
"I thought malum was bad, not girl-crazy," said Remus. "James and Lily for the moment. Sirius   
and that girl from Ravenclaw are probably at the pond. She won't last a week, and Peter and   
Kayla. It's crazy Guinivere."  
  
"Malum is bad," she laughed. "And when it comes to Sirius, he's the worse. I still want to   
strangle him some night, but I think James sleeps more peacefully," said Guinivere. Remus nodded  
slightly. Gwen and Sirius had been a couple for three months and he had dumped her two weeks ago.  
  
"James just worries about his sister. You guys are twins, but you are able to put off not even   
being related pretty well. In fact, have you seen the latest issue of the Hogwart's Post from   
Rita? Miss Skeeter makes you out to be a scarlet woman once again. How does she do it?"  
  
"Let's forget the little annoying firstie and you can get back to your Latin homework. Call me   
if you need some help. I might be deeply immersed in my Muggle Drama work," said Gwen and sat   
down in a chair and pulled out a copy of "Romeo and Juliet" and began reading through it.  
  
It wasn't long before Peter came back. He said nothing, but just when up to his dormitory. Short   
after him came Sirius and then Lily and James. Lily beamed at Gwen who just gave her one of her   
fake smiles and then went back to her book.  
  
"Evening Guinivere," said James and Sirius. Gwen just shoots them a death stare and then smiled   
at Remus laughing to himself. "Well be that way then Gwen," said James and followed Peter's lead   
up the boys' staircase.  
  
"Jeez, they never stop. I don't think they ever will," commented Remus. "Um... could I get some   
help on this Gwen?"  
  
"Sure," replied Gwen, marking her page and walked over and sat next to Remus. She looked over   
the sentence and then laughed. "Ego lupum et meus amicius sunt canes!" exclaimed Gwen.  
  
"Well they all are..." replied Remus.  
  
The two sat there talking for another hour before deciding to go to bed. Neither of them even   
remembered on important fact.  
  
  
  
  
Tomorrow was Halloween. 


	2. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the four male Marauders, Snape, Malfoy Part of the teachers, most of the students, and Hogwarts. You can't steal Aure, Sunny or Tom without Aure's permission. Gwen, Eva Marie, Mina Weasley and a lot of students made up by myself belong to me. So there you can't sue me!  
  
Remus rolled over in his bed because something was tickling him. With a small thump, he fell a meter and a half to the floor. "Well isn't he just graceful?" commented the voice of Sirius. "Wakey wakey Moony!" Remus just pulled a pillow off Peter's bed and stuffed it over his own head.  
  
The Marauders decided there was no use bugging him anymore and went down to breakfast. A few minutes later, Remus popped up suddenly remembering that it was Halloween. He looked around to find the room empty and dressed quickly before running down the stairs.  
  
"Well look who finally decided to show up," said Peter with a small laugh. The Great Hall had been decorated with fairies near to the ceiling so they looked like shooting stars across the cloudy sky. There were also bats that swooped by every now and then. " I can't wait for the ball tonight," added Peter.  
  
Lily smiled brightly. "Very much so. I never did ask, but whom are you going with Gwen? That cute seventh year from Ravenclaw?"  
  
Gwen's face went blank and then glared at Sirius for a moment. "Well. I."  
  
"Dear lord! My Elven Princess sister has no date? Someone call Rita!" Exclaimed James.  
  
"Oh shut up you git. Besides, I'm not an Elven Princess, Prongs. And you can blame Padfoot for that fact. If it were for him and his jerky hormonal self, I probably would have a date," said Gwen. She took a quick bite out of her toast that was a sure sign they better not bring up the subject again or she would curse them all. And Gwen could do some powerful curses.  
  
Remus looked at the two of them as Gwen pouted for the moment and James went on talking with Lily. For being twins, the two were as different as could be. James was a Star Quidditch Player, and Gwen was an award winning Irish step dancer. James liked Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gwen was best at Charms and Potions. James had eternally messy hair and dark brown eyes. Gwen had shoulder length wavy blond hair and dark ocean blue eyes. There was no way that anyone could tell they were twins.  
  
Little by little, the Great hall got quieter since everyone was either off to do homework, or those who were old enough were going to Hogsmeade. Remus ended up being one of the last students to leave.  
  
The shops seemed very happy with the sudden income from all the Hogwarts Students. It was proabaly the one way they could stay open for so many years. Honeydukes, the candy shop, had been around since sugar had been invented. Remus walked over to the Three Broomsticks and looked up at the Shrieking Shack and shivered. He had just left that place last Thursday. Remus walked into the small pub, glad to be out of the cold wind. James, Sirius and Peter were already there along with Gwen and, suprisingly enough; there were no other girls around.  
  
"You knock some sense into them Gwen?" Remus asked with a small grin.  
  
"Suprisingly, no I didn't. They were just all here and as the Third Marauder, it's my duty to be  
  
here," she said.  
  
"How many times must I repeat myself Gwen. You're the one and only Maraudette," said James.  
  
"I will the moment you learn that when you're writing in Latin, It's "Mea Soror" not "Meus  
  
Soror". So until then I'm the Third Marauder, Prongs." She grinned and drank out of her mug of  
  
butterbeer.  
  
"And what did you mean by "Knock some sense into them", Moony?" asked Peter.  
  
"Ego lupum et meus amicus sunt canes..." Remus replied. Gwen laughed while the others look  
  
bewildered.  
  
"That's it. I'm taking Advanced Latin just so I can understand what these two are saying..."  
  
Commented Sirius.  
  
"He said, "I am a wolf and my friends are dogs"," said Gwen with another laugh. "And from what  
  
little I've seen of you three, I agree completely."  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that, sister dear?" Replied James.  
  
"You three have turned into the most hormonal teenagers I have ever seen in my lifetime, and  
  
with some of the people I've worked with, that's saying A LOT!" Said Gwen, sounding quite  
  
pleased with herself. Remus smiled.  
  
"Groovy," said Peter.  
  
"I don't think that was meant to be a complement, Wormtail," said Sirius.  
  
"So... any plans for a prank during the party tonight or are we trying to lose points in other  
  
ways?" Remus asked. James and Sirius had those identical grins that could only mean trouble.  
  
"We have other things occupying out time," said James.  
  
"Some of us." Gwen added. 


	3. Halloween Ball Part 1

Hairy Snout, Human Heart  
By Lupin's Angel  
  
Rating PG currently for any and all SSS (Swearing, Snogging and Such)  
  
  
Gwen spent most of her time before the ball fixing up Lily's hair. She was using several bobby   
pins to try and get it to set right. "One question," said Gwen, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Okay," replied Lily.  
  
"What exactly is so charming about my brother? I've known him for nine years and I'm still   
trying to figure what girls see in him," she said.  
  
Lily smiled and tried not to move her head so she wouldn't get poked. "He's just so sweet, and I   
just can't help but trusting him."  
  
"Just promise me... when he goes and breaks your heart, don't come running to me to cry your   
eyes out 'cause I'm just going to say that I tried to tell you beforehand," Gwen said and put in   
the final pin. "There! Now you look just lovely Miss Lily. Go and have fun."  
  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Lily in surprise.  
  
"I didn't think I would. I mean, why really bother?" Gwen said, closing her hair case.  
  
"'Cause! Remus is going to be there," Lily replied in a teasing tone.  
  
Gwen turned slightly pink. "If that's the only Reason you have, then I might as well go to   
bed."  
  
"Alright. Come for me, so I'll have someone to talk too when James goes and gets himself in   
trouble for something." Gwen smiled.  
  
"Fine... Give me a minute to get my dress robes on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A half an hour later (You know girls... first it's the dress robe, then the hair and make up.   
And that was only Lily), the two virtuous girls were walking down the stairs, laughing and   
chattering away. Remus looked up as the two entered the Common Room. "You both going to the   
dance?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. Lily's making me go. Why don't you come along? That way, if Lily leaves me to go snog   
with her boyfriend, I'll have someone to talk to atleast," replied Gwen. "She's FORCING me!"  
  
Remus laughed. Lily was turning red. "Okay okay... I'll go, just wait for a minute," he said and   
ran up the boy's stairs.  
  
"You like him," Lily decided once Remus left.  
  
"And where do you come up with that?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I can't just tell these things, Gwen. It's all in your eyes and tone of voice," replied Lily   
like she had just done a complicated potion.  
  
"If I were to accidentally push you out the window, do you know how long it would take   
anyone to notice?" said Gwen with a cynical tone. "When there was a strange smell coming from   
the bushes..."  
  
Lily appeared undaunted. She had gotten death threats from Gwen plenty of times before this and   
one more fruitless threat was nothing to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Great Hall was only lit with half as many candles as usual and the several fairies glowed   
and flew around the room. The moon also shone softly from the ceiling so the Great Hall was lit   
enough for everyone to see fine. The bats, however, seemed to like to swoop down on unexpecting   
couples.  
  
Lucius and Severus were both at the ball with their girlfriends, Narcissa and Sunny. They were   
all looking like they were about to kill someone. Death threats from Severus and Lucius were to   
be taken seriously.  
  
James looked over, disgusted, at the Slytherins. "Bloody things. Why can they just stay at their   
cage down in the dungeon," he said, wrapping one arm around Lily. Gwen smiled. For once her   
brother was acting normal. Or at least as normal as James ever got.  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid James. We don't want you to be stuck in the hospital wing   
tomorrow or in detention," said Lily.  
  
"No we wouldn't..." mocked Gwen with a grin. She love teasing Lily, but the Lily always found a   
way to tease her back.  
  
"You either Gwen. Don't lose us any points by getting caught when you run off to snog with   
Remus," replied Lily with an equally annoying grin. Remus was bright red as an apple. Gwen's   
grin just slowly turned into a smile.  
  
"Okay... so maybe I deserved that one." She looked at James and Lily. They did make an awesome   
couple, and she knew if anything happened, she'd have to consul Lily and give James a black eye.   
She slight smiled at the thought. "Why don't you two both go dance! I'm not in need of any   
babysitters," said Gwen and shooed them off.  
  
"So, what happened between you and Sirius?" asked Remus, slightly curious.  
  
"I don't really know. Just one day he told me that it was over and two days latter he was off   
with some slutty Hufflepuff. I wish the Whomping Willow would just put him in the hospital for a   
few months," replied Gwen and summoned a glass of pumpkin juice with her wand. "He's just a jerk   
and I hope he burns in..."  
  
"Guinivere!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
"What? I was gonna say eternal loneliness." 


	4. Halloween Ball Part 2 of 2

Hairy Snout, Human Heart  
  
By Lupin's Angel  
  
Q&A Section:  
  
(I finally have questions to answer!)  
  
Seshat- ~Shrugs~ I wanted to do at least one Remus POV in this story. The rest will be 3rd Person though. About the nine years, It's a really long story that I'm planning on putting in the squeal. But, basically their mom was one of the first Deatheaters and since Gwen looked so much like her mum, she was sent away by her grandfather. She then started showing odd powers that would have gotten Gwen killed by Ole Voldie when she was 6, so she was sent back and lived with James who knew nothing about her. 5th Year.  
  
A/N: I don't think it's been mentioned but A. the only people who know that James and Gwen are even related are Lily, The Marauders, and staff of Hogwarts. (Which is how Rita can make her out to be a "Scarlet Woman".) B. How do they not know? Gwen goes by the last name of Perigree, their mum's maiden name. And Gwen's Marauder name is Elven Princess.  
  
Also thanks to Hazelmist (One of my first reviewers) and AgiVega (The best Fanfic writer on FF.net).  
  
Alright now let's get to the story!  
  
  
  
Remus and Gwen sat there talking about everything from Astronomy to Zonko's for the next hour. There were several whispers going around on the dance floor about whether or not the two were going out. Some rumors even were saying that James and Sirius were taking bets on the subject. The last part, however, was completely rumored. James wasn't that immature.  
  
Remus' light brown hair reflected what few lights there were in the hall as did his gray eyes and Gwen could feel her heart softly pounding in her chest. Remus suddenly broke her out of her trance though.  
  
"Would you like to finally stand up and maybe dance?" He asked shyly. He was glad it was dark because his cheeks were slightly pink.  
  
"I'd love too," replied Gwen and took his hand.  
  
Remus led her out onto the dance floor among the sea of rumors, which they still heard nothing about. They glided across the floor with grace. Their fun was short-lived however when the sounds of a fight came from one side of the room.  
  
Sparks flew from the wands that both Severus and James had seemed to completely forget about. Lily was standing nearby in shock, not wanting to try and break it up and only end up with a black eye. Remus ran over, still holding on to Gwen's hand to see what was going on.  
  
"James Alexander!" Exclaimed Gwen. James looked over just long enough to get hit in the stomach. Professor Sprout was able to break the two up and glared at both of them.  
  
"I would expect better behavior from two prefects," she said sternly. "25 points from both of your houses! Now, go up and see Madam Starlite and get those cuts fixed up. And if I hear about either of you fighting on the way up, I will make it 100 points." The Ravenclaws smiled. This put them in first place in house points. James and Severus trudged off, not noticing that the Head Girl was following them.  
  
Everyone seemed to drift off to other places. Their entertainment was over, so quite a few went back to their houses. Remus went to Lily to find out what had happened.  
  
"What happened with him all of a sudden?" asked Remus to a sniffling Lily, who was being handed a handkerchief by Gwen. Lily blew her nose then answered.  
  
"Severus and Lucius have been saying things to him all night and I tried to tell him not to sink to their level no matter what they said, but Severus finally got to him and James punched him in the nose," replied Lily.  
  
"What were they saying?" asked Gwen. Lily wiped her eyes.  
  
"Oh, all sorts of things. Mainly how he was a disgrace to all wizards and the best he could do was a mudblood girlfriend," said Lily.  
  
"I would have punched him too," said Remus. "And I'm supposed to be the calm one." That made the two girls laugh. "C'mon… let's go see how Prince Charming is doing." 


	5. Oddminded Moony

Hairy Snout, Human Heart  
  
By Lupin's Angel  
  
  
  
A/N: I keep forgetting these!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders, Lily, Severus or such. They're all J.K Rowling's so there's no use suing me 'cause all you'll get in my HP magnet collection that doesn't have Remus anyhow so :P~  
  
Claimer: I DO own Gwen and I'm borrowing Professor Greenleaf (Who will be in a future chapter).  
  
Flame policy: Any and all flames will be sent to my Dementor that hides under my bed and loves giving kisses.  
  
Thanks to: Seshat, zumamoonlight and EvenstarPrincess  
  
  
  
James was already back in the Common Room when the three got back. He had a small crowd of third and second years around him, listening intently like he was telling a bedtime story. When they got near enough, Remus, Gwen and Lily could all tell he was making up half of it.  
  
"So there I was about to beat the bloody brains out of that snake, when suddenly he threw a left at me, which I quickly ducked. Then, two of the fairies flew down and picked him up by the ears, so while he was trying to beat them down, I punched him right in the nose. Oh there was blood going everywhere!" A few of the second year girls squealed. "Then I heard Gwen yelling for me to stop, and while I was looking away, that git went and punched me right in the eye!"  
  
"And you shouldn't have even thrown the first punch, James," interrupted Lily. James looked around and smiled.  
  
"Lily darling. Smashing to see you!" replied James.  
  
"James… Go to bed before I sent you there with a few curses as well," said Gwen. There was a bunch of "Ooooooos" from the entering fourth years.  
  
"Very well Gwen. But you must admit I beat the pulp out of Snape," replied James.  
  
"Whatever you want to say James," said Gwen.  
  
"Well there are worse rumors than me beating up Snape going around and they happen to be about you!" said James. "But since you don't want to seem to know, I might be talked into telling you later." And with that, James ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"He can be so bloody annoying sometimes," commented Gwen.  
  
Lily yawned. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Remus. Let's go to bed, Guinivere." Gwen slowly followed her and then stopped at the base of the steps.  
  
"Well… I had… an enjoyable time tonight, and I hope you're glad you came with," said Gwen. She then went after Lily quickly.  
  
Remus laughed to himself. Sometimes even the girls could surprise him. He walked up the staircase to the Fifth Year Boys' dormitory. Sirius and Peter weren't back yet and James hadn't fallen asleep.  
  
"So do you want to know what the rumor about school is? Or would you prefer to hear it over breakfast tomorrow from all the Slytherins?" asked James with his usual grin. "I'm also wondering if it may not be true…"  
  
"Just tell me so I can go to bed Prongs," replied Remus and went over to change for bed.  
  
"The rumor is…" Said James like he was some gossiping girl. "That two of the Marauders are going out."  
  
Remus looked confused. "It's been going around that you and Gwen have been going out since second year and you are just now figuring that out?"  
  
"No no… not me and Gwen," said James.  
  
"If it's anything to do with me going out with Padfoot, that is completely FALSE!" replied Remus. James laughed.  
  
"Gah! No Moony!" Exclaimed James. "Put them together…"  
  
"Ew… I hope you and Padfoot aren't going out. Lily wouldn't like it much!"  
  
James made an odd face. "Think Moony!"  
  
"You're nice and all Prongs, but you're not my type… Well close but not close enough…" Remus sighed. "Perhaps I can wish for that one…"  
  
"Why wish? If I must be trueful… I think all you have to do is go find her tomorrow," said James. "Night Moony." 


	6. Asinine

1 Thanks to: for reviewing  
  
No other Author notes for once!  
  
  
  
The next morning, Remus could be found picking at his eggs while glancing down the Gryffindor table at Gwen, Lily and the rest of their little group at regular five-minute intervals. Sirius and Peter could guess something was wrong and James knew but was not going to tell anyone.  
  
"Jeez, Moony seems to be in a complete trance… Sure he never went wandering around last night and got brainwashed?" Asked Peter, looking at Remus. "He's beginning to scare me."  
  
"Shut up you stupid rat," muttered Remus.  
  
(A/N: One of the two phrases I've always wanted to put in one of my FanFics.)  
  
James slightly laughed and noticed that the girls took no regard of the four male Marauders. All in all that was fine with him. Lily would probably nag him for not doing his potions homework. He didn't do his Astronomy either, and Professor Weasley would be down his back once again if she didn't show up in DADA again.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" hissed Gwen, at James, when she passed by on her way to class.  
  
"I know I didn't do my homework, but that's no reason to scare me about it," whispered back James.  
  
"You are such a dunderhead… If you can't figure it out, then I'm certainly not going to tell you what today is," replied Gwen and glared at James as she passed.  
  
"Thursday last I checked Guinivere," yawned Sirius. She didn't reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Greenleaf walked back and forth, slightly wondering what the Gryffindor's might be up to today. Her friend swore up and down that the DADA job wasn't jinxed… it just had to do with the four troublemakers of Gryffindor. Well, five if you counted Potter's twin sister who rarely did anything in her class, but listened carefully to every word she was saying. Aure Greenleaf sighed and turned to address the class.  
  
"Today we will be learning about Dementors. These creatures are easily run off with the Patronus Charm. However, for young witches and wizards like you, a dementor is something to be greatly feared. Whenever one of them gets near you, you will greatly know it, for they make everyone around them feel cold the depressed. After a long time near one, the person will go insane. They also have a powerful weapon known, appropriately, as the Dementor's kiss," said the Professor as almost everyone took notes. She smiled slightly. "They use this by clamping onto the victim's mouth and sucking out their very soul…" The class shuddered. "Any questions?"  
  
Sure enough, the dynamic duo both had a question… "Yes Miss Perigree?"  
  
"What does the Patronus Charm look like?" she asked. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter. There are no stupid questions… only asinine people like yourself." Part of the class laughed. James looked confused, but knew he had just been insulted. "The Patronus has several forms and it all depends on the witch or wizard who conjures it. It is always made of a white fog- like substance."  
  
Lily's hand was still up. "Yes Miss Evans?"  
  
"Can't the Patronus Charm also be used to repel a lethifold?" She asked. Aure smiled.  
  
"Yes. In fact it is the only charm that will do so. Very good. 5 points to Gryffindor," said Professor Greenleaf. Lily smiled. James was looking for a dictionary…  
  
The rest of the day when by uneventfully and after dinner, Lily had run off and Remus was the first to find her afterwards.  
  
Lily was crying in the Gryffindor Common Room over something when Remus entered. "What's wrong Lily?" asked Remus immediately.  
  
"H- h- h- he ~sob~ forgoooooooot!" She sobbed.  
  
I'm gonna regret asking this, thought Remus. "Who forgot what?"  
  
"James forgot my birthday!" replied Lily. "How could you forget Remus?"  
  
"He didn't!" exclaimed Remus, trying to act shocked. He actually looked nervous. Remus wrapped a comforting arm around Lily's shoulder. "Maybe he just was preoccupied with the thoughts of the game on Saturday," he said quickly.  
  
Gwen and James came walking in and both saw the scene. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" asked James. Gwen rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are asinine James…" replied Gwen.  
  
"What does that mean!?" exclaimed the exasperated Quidditch star.  
  
"Asinine: of, relating to, or resembling an ass," replied Gwen. "You better get off to your room before I punch you Potter…" James slinked off to his room. 


	7. Perfect Couple

Thanks to: Lady Valentine and Meir Brin for reviewing  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is taking me forever, but I'm also moving my webpage. The new one should be up in my profile by now.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe I have ever seen Elven Princess so angry at you, Prongs," grinned Sirius. "I'm surprised she didn't knock you out on the spot with one of her charms." The four boys were sitting around talking over the events of that evening before Astronomy.  
  
"How could you forget though? It's not like it's rocket science to remember your girlfriend's birthday. I mean… I can understand forgetting some of those odd anniversaries they have, but not a birthday," said Peter.  
  
"Jeez guys… I love how you're all trying to make me feel better about this," groaned James and flipped over in his bed. "I know I screwed up and now I want to know how to fix it…"  
  
"Ask Professor Weasley," offered Remus. "Even though she's head of Ravenclaw, she seems to know a lot about Lily and Gwen." James looked thoughtful. "And so far I haven't called you an idiot yet today. Professor Greenleaf, Padfoot, Elven Princess and Wormtail have… but not me. I'm just innocent Moony." The other laughed.  
  
"You're still far from being innocent Moony," replied James. "As long as you keep hanging out with us, you're immoral as Gryffindors get." Sirius and Peter agreed.  
  
"Then I'm innocent compared to the rest of you hormonal fifth years…" said Remus and was soon pelted with pillows. "Yes! Now I get all the pillows!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Professor Mina Weasley finished preparing for her class of 5th years from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff just as the students began to arrive. She immediately noticed the James and Lily were distant and Gwen was looking exhausted. She shook her head and decided to ask Gwen later about what was going on. The love life of her students was a lot more interesting than her own.  
  
"Now I want everyone to pair up at the telescopes and I'll come around and give you a review of some of the constellations you have learned so far. Hopefully nothing too difficult…" Some of the students looked doubtful, but walked off to the telescopes.  
  
Gwen had gone off with Lily before Remus could ask her to join him and ended up going with Peter. He sighed and looked over at the decreasing moon just off the North Tower. He then had to grab the telescope as it wasn't put together properly and was about the fall down the walls of the castle. "Careful Peter. We don't want to have to buy you a new telescope next time at Hogsmeade. Dungbombs are a lot cheaper," said Remus with a grin.  
  
"Set off any Dungbombs in my class and I'll have to give you detention faster that the Golden Snitch," said Professor Weasley. "Now please find me Sirius."  
  
Remus looked into the telescope and looked around for the star. "He's right over there Professor," said Peter, pointing over at James and Sirius.  
  
"Very clever, Mr. Pettigrew, but I meant the star."  
  
"Oh. Sirius has a star named after him? Cool," said Peter. Remus had to try hard not to laugh and stopped on the Dog Star. Professor Weasley took a quickly glance into the telescope.  
  
"Correct. Now how about Orion?" Replied the Professor.  
  
Peter knew this one and luckily there wasn't an Orion in that class.  
  
  
  
"I think you're more angry with James than I am," laughed Lily at Gwen. "I thought he might turning into a pile of ashes with that glare you gave him."  
  
"I hinted him all day about it and then he doesn't get the clue. I was about to curse him a few times over," said Gwen. "Happy Birthday once again."  
  
"Thanks Guinivere."  
  
"Hey someone has to make up for my brother. I might as well do it."  
  
Professor Weasley went over to the two girls quietly. "Having a nice night?" she asked.  
  
"For the most part," replied Gwen. "Except for James, who is acting idiotic again, but then when it comes to the opposite sex, he's always like that."  
  
"So what happened this time?" asked the Professor.  
  
"James went off and forgot Lily's birthday today no matter how many times I hinted him. Don't worry. I think they'll both be back together by tomorrow or my name isn't Guinivere Rose," whispered Gwen.  
  
"I think I know another couple that should get together."  
  
"I am not going back with Sirius no matter what everyone thinks," replied Gwen.  
  
Professor Weasley just smiled to herself. "Please find me Draco," was all she replied. 


	8. Cast List

Thanks to: AlantieEl and Aure for reviewing  
  
A/N: K. Bit of a time skip otherwise it'll just drag on FOREVER… So I'll make it Christmas. (I have this all planned out… it's just too perfect. Well depending on your definition…) I was gonna do a Quidditch scene, but I'm not extremely good at them. Let's just say Gryffindor won. I'll do Quidditch Final though. I promise! Just be nice and review or my Dementor will hunt your dreams.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Professor Greenleaf. But Mariah Helms is an actual person who would make a great Drama teacher!  
  
  
  
The rest autumn passed fast enough, and soon the school was covered in a blanket of snow and ice. Even the lake had frozen over enough that the students could skate on it without having to worry about the giant squid. And like usual, the Marauders could be found working on some new prank.  
  
"We need to break our record for most dungbombs set off in one day without getting caught," said James. "Twenty just isn't enough…"  
  
"Well if it weren't for Professor Greenleaf we would have beaten it by now," commented Peter. "She can hear a pin drop clear across the castle! We might have to wait until she leaves before we even try."  
  
"Leaf, leaves," snickered James.  
  
"Asinine Potter… Asinine… Hmm, How about over Christmas Break then? She'll probably go back to Mirkwood for Yule," replied Gwen. James watched her for a moment.  
  
"Um… I hate to tell you Gwen, but Sirius, Peter and I are all leaving tomorrow. You're staying here?" Replied James.  
  
Gwen looked at Sirius for a moment and then back at James. "Well I don't really want to face you-know-who about another-you-know-who that happens to live down the street from you-know-where and I just don't want to have to deal with it right now," replied Gwen. Only James seemed to understand what she could possibly mean.  
  
"Very well. Hope you have a very Happy Holiday with Remus," said James with a grin.  
  
"Oh… Lily is staying too," replied Gwen. James wasn't extremely happy from the looks of it from the expression on his face. "Her parents are going to go see Petunia over at Oxford. Why they would bother like a Muggle like that is beyond me…"  
  
"She is still their daughter, Gwen. And they are muggles as well," replied Sirius.  
  
"You're not asinine Padfoot, you're imbecile," replied Gwen. "I'm going off to study. Good luck on the Dungbombs."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just before everyone was about to leave for the holidays, Professor Mariah Helms posted up the cast list for the newest play for Hogwarts, Romeo and Juliet. That in itself made the play interesting, without even looking at the list. The cast list made it even funnier.  
  
"Forget it being a tragedy! With that list, it's gonna be a comedy!" Exclaimed Lucius at breakfast. Severus was looking down in his oatmeal. He had gotten the part of Romeo and though he hadn't even looked at the rest of the list, he already knew Juliet was going to be a Gryffindor. "Though I will say she defiantly couldn't have chosen a better Mercutio," added Lucius.  
  
  
  
James was laughing, Sirius was snickering, and Remus just felt sorry. Gwen looked like she might be sick. "I didn't even try out for Juliet! I tried out for Lady Capulet!!!" Exclaimed Gwen.  
  
"Gwen… Nobody tried out for Romeo or Juliet. Professor Helms just thought it would be a good idea to try and get the Slytherins and Gryffindors to get along better," replied Lily.  
  
"I'm gonnnnnnnaaa diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!!!" sobbed Gwen.  
  
"It can't possibly be that bad," replied Remus, glad that he was Tybalt.  
  
"Yes it can," countered Gwen. "Did you even see who Romeo is?"  
  
"Well… No, but perhaps you'll get lucky," said Remus.  
  
"It's that bloody git Snape!" Exclaimed Gwen. That made the other Marauders grimace. "It's against everything the Marauders stand for…"  
  
"We better go finish packing," was all James Replied and went off with Sirius and Peter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The holidays were very slow. The three Gryffindors enjoyed having the Common Room to themselves and going outside where they didn't have to worry about any Slytherins jumping up behind them and pelting them with snowballs. (Though Aure would like that.) Their cheerful mood was abruptly interrupted when Gwen received an owl from home.  
  
"I need to go home," Gwen told them quickly after reading through the letter twice. She had tears streaming down her face as she left the Common Room.  
  
"What's wrong!?" Exclaimed Remus, running after her, and catching up to her. He had to hold her on the shoulders to keep her from running off. After catching her breath some, Gwen finally replied.  
  
"It's my dad… He's really sick…" 


	9. Poisoned

Thanks to: Katherine Silverhair for reviewing  
  
A/N: I dunno about the rest of ya'll, but I think the ending was a bit rushed in the last chapter. Sorry about that. This chapter is also gonna be more serious than the others.  
  
  
  
The news hit Lily like a brick when she found out from Remus. He sounded perfectly fine from all the letters from the letters the twins had received in the past months, but then Mr. Potter wasn't one to let his children worry about much of anything. Death was a common thing in the world they lived in, but it was always sudden. Always cause by the Dark Lord and not drawn out like this. The two remaining Gryffindors found out that Gwen had left the castle and had gone back to Potter Hall.  
  
"It's almost hard to believe. James must be devastated. Hid dad is everything to him. Gwen too, but she's a bit more depended on James. I'd hate to think what would happen if anything happened to both of them, Gwen would die," said Lily. "We can only pray that he gets better and they're both back by the time term starts."  
  
Remus nodded. "And that one of them sends us news. I'd even take news from Sirius since he's living just down the street. Maybe we should send them an owl though," he added.  
  
The holidays were quieter and colder then usual. Christmas seemed more like a surprise when is suddenly crept up upon the castle. Remus and Lily made it as cheerful as they could since they had expect to have Gwen there, forcing them all to sleep down in the Common Room in hope for someone to see Santa Claus, though they all knew she didn't believe in him anyhow. Then, pouncing on all of them as soon as the sun had come up on Christmas Morning.  
  
"I could have swore I heard her down her dancing around singing "Wake up sleepy heads!" this morning," commented Remus as the two were opening their gifts.  
  
"Yeah… and James taking out the pillows from under our heads and throwing them at Gwen telling her to shut up. Of course all he did was wake the rest of us up," replied Lily.  
  
"Or last year when we all woke up early and gave Snape his Christmas gift. He really looked good with red and green hair," added Remus.  
  
"Oh that was absolutely marvelous! Who thought of that one anyhow?" inquired Lily.  
  
"I think it was a combination of all of us. James wanted to do something to Snape. I thought to dye his hair. Gwen suggested red, and Sirius countered with green. Peter said, "Why not both?" We just had you get the password," replied Remus. "So what did you send them?"  
  
"I send everyone books as usual," said Lily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "One on Broomcare to James, a Charm book to Gwen, a book of trick to Sirius and an interesting book I thought you might like that I found in London.  
  
Remus opened up the parcel carefully and read the title. "Lord of the Rings?" he said.  
  
"Yes. I also found out that Professor Greenleaf's husband is in it. I thought it looked like something you would like. Gwen slightly reminds me of Lady Galadriel," answered Lily. She smiled brightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gwen was able to make it back to Potter Hall using the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office, which was connected to the Floo Powder Network. James seemed to have mental known she was coming because he stood there looking like he had been waiting just for her.  
  
"Glad you decided to come," said James. He didn't have his usual cheerful face, but then, how could he?  
  
"Thanks. How bad is he?" asked Gwen immediately.  
  
"Not good at all… I'm really scared we might lose him Guinivere," said James, beginning to walk toward their dad's room. Gwen looked at James. He had never been so shaking before and it kind of scared her. "Grandpa and I aren't even sure what he's got. I suppose we're kind of hoping you might recognize it."  
  
Gwen nodded slightly. "Let's just hope that I can and know how to help him," replied Gwen dully. It was much easier to just lose yourself and be numb rather than to really understand what was going on, she decided.  
  
Charles Potter had messy black hair like James' and you could tell where Gwen had gotten her blue eyes. Now, though, he was looking very pale and sickly. He smiled weakly when Gwen and James entered. He said not a word as James stopped at the foot of the bed and Gwen walked up next to him.  
  
"You know, it's not very nice getting sick just as Christmas is coming," said Gwen tonelessly. "Especially not telling me beforehand." James knew Gwen couldn't stand the tense air, and her way of curing it was making slight odd comments.  
  
"Well I didn't exactly plan it, Guinivere," said Charles.  
  
Gwen asked him a few questions and then thought things over. She finally decided on something and left the room, ushering James out with her. She tried to keep a plain face when she told him her conclusion. "That's not any disease that I know of, but there is only one thing it could be… He's been poisoned and not with anything that can be cured with an antidote," said Gwen. She started crying silently. "I'd give him about a week or two." She hugged James so that he would fall down. "We'll through this together. I promise, James. Don't go and hide it your room 'cause I blast it to pieces if you do now. We need to be strong for him as well as each other."  
  
  
  
"Excellent," said the Dark Lord. "My plan is coming along perfect. Now go kill off those two little brats and make it quick."  
  
"Yes my Lord," said Two Death Eaters and apperated. 


	10. Christmas at Potter Hall

A/N: I think I might have scared a few people being so serious. ~Blink~ I've never done that before. And a couple of grammatical mistakes. Sorry 'bout that too…  
  
  
  
Christmas at Potter hall had never been so dim during Christmas. The Christmas tree was plain, as no one had even taken the time to decorate it. Even the forty-eight house elves seemed down and depressed. Gwen now spent most of her time between James, their father and just standing on the balcony in her room and looking at the life below. Sirius came over on Christmas afternoon.  
  
"Afternoon Gwen," he said. She looked down on him from the top of the staircase.  
  
"To put it with one of your lines, "Venus smiles not in a house of tears". So what do you want Si?" Asked Gwen, wrapping her robe tighter around herself and staring at him with dull eyes.  
  
"Just came to wish you a… Merry Christmas. Though it doesn't look like one will be happening here very soon," said Sirius. "I hope you don't mind your majestic princess that I came. Also, I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier this year."  
  
"Very well, I accept your apology, but this doesn't mean I'm going to go out with you again Padfoot," replied Gwen.  
  
"Ah… bloody hell. It didn't work," said Sirius sarcastically. "All I wanted was for you to stop calling me names every ten minutes. Half of them in Latin at that."  
  
"James is probably out back," replied Gwen. "I'm off to other duties. Mainly telling the house elves they can go back to working in the kitchen while I take care of Dad." She started to walk off.  
  
"Also," said Sirius, having her stop. "I'm sorry about your dad. I am not going to say I know how you feel, but I would like to wish you the best and… wanted you to know that I'm here for you. Both you and James." He smiled and then walked off to find James.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two Death Eaters returned, looking down trodden. "He's not going to be happy… we couldn't even find the bloody brats," said one.  
  
"Murder!" Replied the other.  
  
(In other words, I put the Death eaters in to scare a few of yous. ~snicker~)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Charles Potter died just before the clock struck midnight for the New Year.  
  
Gwen stood on her balcony, letting the cool wind blow her hair around silently as she stared solemnly at the muggles driving pass the house. She couldn't even speak for fear of falling over and sobbing hysterically. Instead of listening to all the people happily celebrating the New Year, she crossed the huge house and went into an empty room where she could watch James who had gone down into the snow with his Nimbus. She couldn't tell from where she was exactly what he was doing. Probably crying his eyes out with what seemed to be his best friend now. Gwen decided to go down and bring him back in before he caught his death in the cold wind.  
  
"Come back in James. The only thing you'll find out her is pneumonia, and I don't need you sick right now," she said and tugged on his arm. He didn't budge any. "Come on before I tell Lily about your lovely bedsheets…" That seemed to get his attention enough for her to drag him inside. "Dear Lord… You're practically soaked to the bone as it is!" he made no reply, and just let her take him to the bathroom across from James' room. "You're taking your own shower 'cause I'm definitely not going to help you there." She closed the door behind him.  
  
An hour later, when James didn't show up, Gwen slightly feared he had drowned himself, but he finally made an appearance downstairs. "How do you stay so brave when the rest of the world seems to be falling apart?" Asked James.  
  
"It's probably having to do with how I was brought up with all the bloody Death Eaters," replied Gwen. "And if you get sick now, I'm gonna have to make you sicker and curse you."  
  
"Very well Professor," said James.  
  
(A/N: Review or I shall send my Dementor after you! ~Puts on her ring~ You can't SEEEEEEEEE me!!!!!!! Yeah… so push the button and review.) 


	11. Return to Hogwarts

Thanks to: for reviewing.  
  
A/N: Note to Aure and other people looking for Slytherins. NONE IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER! Also I have a long A/N 'cause here's the full cast list!  
  
Romeo: Severus Snape, Lord Montague: Slytherin seventh year , Lady Montague: Slytherin 6th year , Benvolio: Tom Felton (shock shock!), Mercutio: Lucius Malfoy, Bathlazar: Sunny Nyte ^^O, Prince: Peter Pettigrew, Juliet: Guinivere Perigree, Lord Capulet: G 7th, Lady Capulet: G 7th , Nurse: Lily Evans, Tybalt: Remus Lupin, Count Paris: Sirius Black, Friar John: Claire Hatington, Friar Lawrence: James Potter, and Peter: Peter. I think that's everyone 'cept for like… various servants and stuff.  
  
It was two weeks into the beginning of the term when the Marauders and Lily found out anything about when James and Gwen would be returning to Hogwarts. All four of them were gathered around Lily as she read the letter at breakfast.  
  
"Dear Lily and the Marauders… Everything appears to be getting better here. James is finally getting through his pneumonia and hopefully we will be back at school soon. I'm just glad he's feeling better and not having any more hallucinations. Send my love to everyone, Guinivere P.," read Lily. "Well then hopefully they'll get back and have all their homework done that I've been sending!"  
  
"That's doubtful for James… He doesn't do homework no matter what you offer him. Gwen probably did it while James was sleeping, though now I'' wondering if she'' gotten any sleep in awhile. She doesn't let her patient sit alone for even a moment," replied Sirius.  
  
"Come on, we still have to get to Charms class," said Remus. He looked tired as well, but then he had a very good reason for that.  
  
Charms class went by slowly and the group headed off for Transfiguration. That class was very unexciting as well until there was an interruption.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor McGonagall," said a voice entering the room. "That Knight Bus seems to take forever." It was James. He went over and slid into a chair by Lily.  
  
"Quite alright Mr. Potter, and I expect all your homework by the time today is over," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes Professor," said James.  
  
"Where's Gwen?" whispered Lily as they continued with their notes.  
  
"I don't know. She went up with me to the Common Room so I could get my books and then she just seemed to vanish. I though she was in here, but I guess not," replied James. "Poor thing. I don't think she's slept for a minute all week. So if she went up to her bed, I wouldn't blame her any."  
  
"You missed a really fun weekend down in Hogsmeade. We went and explored the area up in the mountain. There's a cave that looked like it would be a good make-out spot," said Sirius with a grin. "Otherwise, all you missed was a load of homework. O.W.L.s coming up you know."  
  
"I hate to tell you, but I still got it and actually did it for the past three days while Gwen refused me from leaving my bed until she thought I was perfectly cured. No broom, no walking… All I had to do was my load of homework Lily sent to Gwen. Gwen, on the other hand, was always working on school stuff. I think she's three chapters ahead in all classes," replied James.  
  
Transfiguration was soon over. The small group made their way toward the Great Hall for lunch. No one noticed that Remus had disappeared just outside on the classroom until they had sat down for lunch.  
  
"What happened to Moony?" asked Lily, being the first to notice his disappearance. "He was here one moment ago… Sure no one took your cloak James?"  
  
"Positive," said James, his mouth partially full with mashed potatoes.  
  
(Warning: fluffy part. Just scroll down until you see "STOP" if you don't wanna read it.)  
  
Remus slipped off in pursuit of the Elven Princess in the Gryffindor Tower while the others were down having lunch. He gave the password to the Fat Lady ("White Bumblebee") and entered quietly. After searching several chairs, he found her in a deep sleep on a couch near the window. Most of her hair had been tied back into a messy bun and what wasn't, draped her face.  
  
"You gone through so much for someone so young," whispered Remus to the sleeping figure. She seemed to stir slightly yet didn't wake up. "I just wish I could find the words to tell you how I feel, but I always start turning bright red or ask for help in some subject." He then laughed to himself softly. "Snape should be happy though. First he gets to kill me and then Padfoot before killing himself." Remus brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek before running off to lunch.  
  
Gwen opened her eyes just after the door had closed behind Remus and sat up. "Maybe I have been working too hard for these O.W.L.s," She commented to herself and conjured a thick blanket before slipping back off to dreamland.  
  
(K. YOU CAN STOP NOW! I need to do something funny… I've been too mushy and serious lately.)  
  
The two Death Eaters entered the current headquarters of their lord, Voldemort. It seemed to be empty except for and odd sound coming from the bathroom. There was an unearthly sound that sounded somewhat like singing.  
  
"Hello lamppost, What cha knowing? I've come to watch your flowers growing. Ain't cha got no rhymes for me? Doot-in' doo-doo, Feelin' grooooooooovy. Got no deeds to do, no promises to keep. I'm dappled and drowsy and ready to sleep. Let the morning time drop all its petals on me. Life, I love you, All is grooooooovy."  
  
The Death Eaters walked slowly toward the singing and out of the room came the Dark Lord, wearing a pink bathrobe and fluffy bunny slippers. "Yes?" His waxy white skin had turned red at the thought of anyone hearing his singing.  
  
"Nothing My Lord," said one, trying not to laugh.  
  
A/N: There. I feel better now. Song copyrights Simon and Garfunkel "The 59th Street Bridge Song". And I know FF.net is messing up but Aure forced me to put up this chapter!!! Now push the button and review! And to finish the argument, is Lucius pronounced "Lucy-es" or "Luke-e-us"? 


	12. Snowball fight anyone?

Thank you Sam for reviewing Chapter 11. "All is groooooooovy!"  
  
A/N: I'm a busybody, no? One chapter on Monday one on Tuesday (it would have been up Monday but FF.net was messed up.) and another today. =P Maybe I'll have another ready by Thursday. (I finished this one Tuesday night.)  
  
  
  
Potions the next day was a complete nightmare. The Slytherins spent most of their time glaring over at the Gryffindors often. Professor Sauron allowed them to do as they pleased while the rest of the class slaved over the simmering cauldrons.  
  
"Why does he have to give us such a difficult potion just after holidays? Who needs a remembering potion anyhow?" grumbled James, while adding a toad bladder to the potion and stirring.  
  
"Peter in Astronomy and you when it comes to homework," said Lily, cutting up Mandrake roots into small pieces. She also stuck her tongue out at the Slytherins everytime she noted them looking at her.  
  
"Maybe I should take this potion and make them all drink it so they'll remember to stop looking over here before I give them a bloody nose. Not that they need it… They're bloody enough as it is." said Gwen. Her stomach did a small summersault as she sat next to Remus.  
  
Finally the bell rang and double Potions was over. The Gryffindors hurried out as fast as they could. After finding their way through the maze of hallways and up to the Entrance Hall.  
  
"I am so glad it's Friday. Just Drama class then lunch. Plus we can go to Hogsmeade in a week!" exclaimed Sirius happily.  
  
"Good. You have a whole week to find a girlfriend or should I say, hypnotize some girl and make her come with you so you can work on breaking your own record," teased Gwen jogging up the staircase. "The only bad part about Fridays are we're stuck with the Slytherins for three hours this term."  
  
"True, but it's a lot more fun with Professor Helms," said Peter. "We're doing Act Two today, by the way…" He looked at James and Gwen. "Professor Helms stood in for both of you last week when we did Act One."  
  
"Oh hooray…" said Gwen with a grimace.  
  
"What's wrong Gwen?" asked James.  
  
"Act II Scene II," was all Gwen replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch wasn't a calm event at all as the students all talked quickly over the upcoming play. Most of the Slytherins were happy over their roles while Severus stayed very silent and picked at his food. Even Gwen had gotten into how enjoyable the Easter holidays would be.  
  
"Just think about it Lily. When we're not playing our parts, we can still study for tests, so don't worry about it. Well actually, I'm going to have to lie there "dead" for a whole day, but there's still Friday and Saturday!" said Gwen, using her hands as she talked.  
  
"You are the oddest girl I think I have ever or will ever meet in my life. Even odder than my sister Petunia. Which reminds me… Any more idea on how to scare her this summer? A few more fake curses?" said Lily.  
  
"You guys do fake curses on Petunia?" asked Sirius in disbelief. "You might be able to give us a few ideas to use on Snape and Malfoy."  
  
"Well, once we muttered stuff like "flowers and pumpkin juice" in Latin and then told her we had put a curse on her to make her bald. It was funny just watching her," replied Lily.  
  
"Very cleaver… too bad it won't work on either of them, but maybe we can find out how to do a real balding hex. Snape could use one with the grease ball he's got. I don't think that kid ever showers," said James.  
  
Gwen stood up and said, "Well I'm going off to the library to study some. Being gone so long, I'll really have to work order to past Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Plus it should be quiet in there since everyone will probably be out have snowball fights." She then grabbed her book bag and walked off.  
  
Peter nodded as if she had a very good idea. "Maybe we can go challenge the Slytherins to a fight. They can't turn down a good fight with us. Especially after we whipped their butts in Quidditch! The five of us against five of them, we can't lose… Can we?"  
  
"Make that four on four, Peter," said Remus.  
  
"Hey! I want to play!" Exclaimed Lily.  
  
"No, I meant that I didn't want to. I've had enough snow to last me a month last weekend," said Remus with a slight shiver. "I might go up to the Common Room and study my lines or read a book."  
  
"Or maybe he's going to have a secret meeting with his lover in some empty classroom," whispered Sirius at Remus retreating back.  
  
"Actually, with my luck, my sister in the library. I truefully find I sleep better when I know she's not going out with anyone," said James.  
  
"This is Remus we're talking about… He's too shy to say more than two word to her when we're not around," said Lily. 


	13. Kissing in the Library

Hazelmist: There. I just finished when I read your review.  
  
A/N: Chapter Unlucky 13! And if you don't like my fluffy writing then it is a very unlucky chapter indeed. ~Laughs Evilly~ But there will be a physical appearance by Aure and Mina! (Professors Greenleaf and Weasley) I know I told you they would be in 12, Aure, but 12 was so long so I made it 13! And Chapter 12 was #4 on the list. That's the third time my fanfic has been at #4. Once it was at 2. I make up also where dementors come from.  
  
Gwen was pouring over her copy of "How to Defend Yourself Against Orcs and other Odd Creatures" when Remus found her in the corner of the library. She seemed to be studying very deeply since she didn't even look up until he had sat down right next to her.  
  
"Oh, Hullo. Decided not to join the others in pelting Snape with huge wet snowballs?" she asked, not looking up.  
  
"Nah… Besides, if I just wanted to do that, I'd curse a few to follow him around and then reconstruct themselves. It would be a whole lot easier, no?" he replied.  
  
"True, but it would be just as fun to pelt them at them personally and dodging from the snowballs coming back at you. I just wanted to study and be ready for any tests Professor Greenleaf may come up with," said Gwen looking up at him. "But I'm afraid I don't quite get where Dementors come from…"  
  
"Well… First a mommy Dementor and a daddy Dementor get together and decide to have a baby Dementor. And so…" said Remus in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Remus!" exclaimed Gwen, punching him playfully in the arm. Her eyes darted down to her work as she stifled a giggle when Madam Treatise glared over at them.  
  
"Alright. You know how the dementors have their weapon called the Dementor's kiss?" asked Remus. Gwen nodded. "Well once a Dementor has done so, the person is obvious soulless, and is able to be taken over by certain kinds of spirits. They are Amalgamates and Filials. If an Amalgamate takes over the body, it becomes a Dementor, but if it is possessed by a Filial, it becomes a living person again."  
  
"Where do the Filials and Amalgamates come from then?" asked Gwen.  
  
"No one knows where the Amalgamates come from, but Filials are a type of ghost from a virtuous person. Well… usually they're virtuous. They say Slytherin is one, but no one can prove it."  
  
"Oh that would be just lovely. The Chamber of Secrets opened. It's been like… 31 years since anyone has," replied Gwen. "And thanks to whoever did it, the girl's bathroom on the second floor is always drowned."  
  
"That's more than I really needed to know, but thank you for the most useless information I've ever gotten in my entire life," said Remus. "Anything else you care to make sure I know about?"  
  
"I know things that would make you hair curl, but I don't think I'll tell even you such things," said Gwen.  
  
"Anything else you want to know?" asked Remus.  
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl? On the lips I mean."  
  
"Well I haven't kissed any boys on the lips."  
  
"Is that a yes then?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"But you inferred it."  
  
"I did no such thing!"  
  
"Oh yes you did Remus Jessica Lupin."  
  
"I told you never to use my middle name. Now I might have to do something to you."  
  
"What could you do to me that someone else hasn't?" Asked Gwen with an amused look.  
  
"This," he replied and kissed her. He broke it off rather quickly. "There. Now I can infer all I want." He had turned extremely red.  
  
Gwen looked completely shocked. "How did you find out?"  
  
"I over heard you talking with Lily. Sure I was a bit surprised that with your several boyfriends you had never been kissed, but now you can't say that," said Remus.  
  
"That wasn't a kiss… This is…" Gwen wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him, not letting go until there was the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat.  
  
"Ah… Aure! It was just starting to get good!" exclaimed Professor Weasley. Both the students were red as a Gryffindor flag, and gathered themselves.  
  
"We were just coming to find you to get your homework Miss Perigree," said Professor Greenleaf. "You're brother, after profusely saying sorry for hitting both of us with snowballs, said you were up here." Gwen looked through her book bag and pulled out two sets of homework.  
  
"I was going to bring them to classes yesterday, but…" started Gwen.  
  
"Quite alright dear, we understand," said Professor Weasley, who was smiling brightly.  
  
"Yes. I won't take any points away," said Greenleaf.  
  
"Aure. Last I checked, you couldn't take house points off for late homework. Marks, yes, but not house points," said Weasley and walked off with Aure in tow. "Have a lovely day dears!"  
  
A/N: Review review!!! 


	14. Secrets that will never last

Chapter 14  
  
Q&A:  
  
L. Meylan-They all know. Gwen found out before any of the rest of them.  
  
Gia Black- Professor Greenleaf and Aure are the same person. Professor Mina Weasley just calls her by her first name. In my Author notes though, Aure is my friend who reviews every now and then and owns Professor Greenleaf/Princess Aure. And thank you for making me one of your favorite authors.  
  
Sara- I'll leave that up to your imagination… ^^o  
  
AT2 zumamoonlight, Hazelmist and Aure.  
  
No thanks to: Lupin's p********, who's trying to run off my readers!  
  
A/N: I have taken a nice break… Sure it was only one day but with five reviewers (A record for this story) how can I stop? But… you should fear the FanFic Writer hyped up on chocolate. And FF.net is finally up long enough for me to post all three chapters!!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!! ~Ahem~ Now on to the story!  
  
Neither Remus nor Gwen mentioned anything to the others. For all they knew, they had been doing exactly what they said they were going to do. They both smiled when the four snowy figures trudged into the Common Room. James and Sirius had those identical grins again which one could only interpret in one way. Snape and Malfoy had come back to their Common Room snowier than they had.  
  
"I still say that they would have surrendered more quickly if Lily and James hadn't been extremely busy snogging in a snowdrift while Sirius and I got knocked over by those bloody Slytherins snowballs. They put fire charms on those huge things. Lucky we were in the snow or we'd all have been burned to a crisp!" Exclaimed Peter.  
  
Gwen laughed. "I'll look to like, if looking liking move: But no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly."  
  
"Her and Shakespeare again," commented James. "And at her rate that's who she's going to get married to."  
  
"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon! That monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable…" replied Gwen, glancing over at Remus and then opening up her script.  
  
"Then perhaps you need a dose of your own medicine." James walked over next to Gwen. "These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness and in the taste confounds the appetite. Therefore love moderately; long love doth so; Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow," he recited.  
  
"Perhaps James, but you would know about that better than I would…" replied Gwen. James lost his grin and then walked away from Gwen and back over to Sirius.  
  
"How about we forget the play and work on a revenge on the Slytherins?" asked James.  
  
"Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall," said Remus.  
  
"You guys are all going to drive me nuts! If you need me, I'll be up in the dormitory before I dash out my desperate brains," said James and motioned for Sirius and Peter to follow him.  
  
"That's my line…" pouted Gwen after he left.  
  
Lily laughed and pulled off her snowy clothing before sitting down to Gwen in her blouse and skirt. "You must enjoy annoying James, for you certainly do it enough," said Lily. She pulled out her wand and summoned her book bag and then pulled out ink, quill, parchment and her "Standard Book of Spell 5th Year".  
  
"Well if it weren't for him getting sick, I would have been in classes yesterday and could have handed in my homework so I wouldn't have been hunted down in the library," said Gwen and studied her book.  
  
"Why would it matter if anyone found you in the library?" asked Lily. Her smile started to grow. "I mean you couldn't possibly be doing something that you shouldn't have been doing, right?" Lily's eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Even if I was doing anything," said Gwen slowly blushing. "Which I wasn't! It is… I mean it wouldn't be any of your business Lily."  
  
"If you say so Gwen, but if you're just trying to hide something from James, I won't tell him anything if he forced me… Well, if I got a truth potion then I might let it slip, but not purposely!" She leaned over and whispered softly so Remus wouldn't hear. "Lord knows Professor Weasley can't keep any secrets… But James doesn't know, she only told me and I made to sure to ask her not to tell anyone else. Your little secret is safe."  
  
"Thanks Lil… you would make a great Marauder if they ever decide to allow girls," said Gwen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Marauders, minus Gwen and Peter (who was in the hospital wing for burns), slipped out of the Common Room early on Saturday morning. With map in hand and cloak thrown over the three of them, they made their way toward the Whomping Willow. Keeping silent, so as to not wake up any teachers, they went quickly across the lawn toward the tree. AS they got just near enough to the tree it began waving it's branches trying to hit any of them.  
  
"We should have waited for Peter… there's no way to get past those branches," said James, sighing. He pulled out the map and a noticed a small dot labeled Aure Greenleaf was moving quickly toward them. He slightly panicked and nodded to the others to head toward the Forbidden Forest. The figured seemed to know where they were going and was right on their trail. It was either go into the forest and face it's creatures, or wait for Professor Greenleaf to catch them. However, the teacher never caught up with them. But she did walk right past, not taking and notice of them, but she had good reason.  
  
"Aure! Wait for me!" exclaimed Professor Weasley, running down the lawn toward them.  
  
"You take a very long time Mina…" sighed Professor Greenleaf and waited for the other teacher before continuing down toward Hogsmeade. They were both out of sight before anyone spoke.  
  
"Accio Cloak. Accio Map," said a female voice. Luckily for the Marauders, it wasn't another teacher. "Tisk tisk, James. You should know better than to try and go down to Hogsmeade on a teacher weekend."  
  
"Shut up Gwen." 


	15. Bright pink confetti and rose petals

Chapter 15  
  
A/N: For anyone who wants to possibly know (As Remus would put it, "Another piece of useless information.") All Chapter not put in FF.net right now will be put together and post when they get the bloody thing up. Most likely… I might decide to try and keep my fic up for a few hours and post them one by one. ~Snicker~  
  
  
  
About a month later, Peter's groaning awaked the Marauders. Their whole dormitory was decorated in bright pink and red. There were hearts strung around the beds and what looked to be valentine confetti falling like snow from the ceiling. "My God… I've died and fallen into Wonderland," said Sirius, blinking at the falling hearts.  
  
"Literally…" added James. He reached out to touch the falling hearts and noticed it melted in his hand. "Lily and Gwen's work no doubt. They must have transfigured snow for the falling hearts and just dyed everything else."  
  
"My sheets are pink," complained Peter. The others laughed and went to get dressed.  
  
The Common Room had been designed in the same colors, but had flower petals falling instead of the snowflake hearts. A bunch of girls were already downstairs, among them was Lily and Gwen along with a boy the others didn't recall. He had short dark brown hair and bright violet eyes.  
  
"Who is the new boy?" asked Remus. Of course the first thing he noticed was Gwen laughing at something the stranger had said. He had a slight desire to go over and wrap his arm around Gwen right there and then, but Gwen's smile at him made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Who's your new friend Lily?" asked James. He also had a glint in his eye. This made the two girls laugh.  
  
"This is Eva Marie Claire Ashley Rose Glen," said Lily. Gwen laughed harder at the look on the boys' faces, as did Lily. "Doesn't sound like much of a boys name, does it?" added Lily, poking James in the ribs playfully. Even Remus and Sirius laughed at their own foolishness.  
  
"I get that all the time," commented Eva. "You must be the Marauders I've heard a lot about from Lily and Gwen here. I just transferred from Salem Witches Academy in America. It was quite smaller compared to here. As for the four middle names, my mom couldn't decide on just one, so I got four. And I'm off to blabbering again…"  
  
"She'll fit right in," commented James.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There way no use even having classes since each of the house would probably have over a hundred points taken from each of them, so the teachers just wandered the halls, trying to keep the empty classrooms free of hormonal teenagers, but that was hard on regular days. Valentine's Day was impossible.  
  
"Let me put this simply for you. If I get you to stop and actually study… who will be the winner?" asked Gwen. Remus was sitting behind her, had his arms wrapped around her, and was kissing her cheeks and neck. That was quite distracting when she was trying to get him to study.  
  
"You study way too much," replied Remus. Stopping for the moment and just holding her.  
  
"Just answer the question," said Gwen.  
  
"You," replied Remus.  
  
"And if I were to put the book away and give in to your temptation, who would be the winner?"  
  
"You would," said Remus with a grin and was back to trying to get her to give in and put away the book.  
  
"Hmm… a win-win situation. Now what chapter are we one?" replied Gwen. Remus sighed and looked over her shoulder at the Transfiguration book.  
  
"What do I have to do to get you to stop studying for a whole day?" asked Remus almost desperately.  
  
"I can think of a few things. But I'm not going to tell you any of them or I'll never study for the rest of my life," said Gwen.  
  
"You are already five chapters of everyone else every class I know of," sighed Remus.  
  
"Fine. I stop studying, and go see how Eva is doing," said Gwen, and walked over by the door. She then took off her sweater and hung it on a chair she then when back over and sat next to Remus. "Now who is going to win this argument?" She asked, playing with his hair a bit.  
  
  
  
About an hour later, the two left and went their separate ways. Gwen said she had to go see Professor Helms about a piece of homework and Remus went back to the Common Room. On the Fifth floor, she went into what appeared to be an empty classroom.  
  
"Alright Severus. I know you're here, so what exactly did you want from me?"  
  
A/N: I'm Eeeeeeeevil! ^o.o^ 


	16. Rules to being a Marauder

Chapter 16  
  
Rules to Being a Marauder  
  
There are rules to everything…  
  
Even being a member of the roving thieves.  
  
  
  
Gwen finally showed up in the Great Hall about two hours later, looking tired and a bit irritated. Remus smiled happily at her and James and Sirius both looked at her irratatedly as she sat down. "What's wrong? Didn't get any private time today?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"You seem to have gotten plenty of time to yourself," said James. He continued with his dinner quietly, for fear of starting to yell if he did.  
  
After dinner, Gwen found herself standing face to face with James in what looked to be a storage closet. "Do you have something you'd like to tell me?" asked James, quite serious for once.  
  
"Nothing that I can think of James…" Gwen lied. "Why? Is there another rumor going around?"  
  
"No rumor, I'm afraid Guinivere, but Sirius had some very interesting information. Most interesting indeed," said James.  
  
"Perhaps you can tell me then what lies Sirius is spreading around?" asked Gwen.  
  
James just ignored her and kept going. "I can't believe you Gwen… It goes against every rule we've ever put together for the Marauders and… it's just sickening!" Exclaimed James.  
  
"It's hard to tell what the bloody hell you're talking about at this pace," said Gwen.  
  
"Sirius saw you kissing him! You were kissing that filthy bloody git! I just can't believe you Guinivere! I didn't believe it myself at first…" There was the slight sound of fleeting footsteps. "Then I went and asked him and he admitted to it!"  
  
"Wait a second… who the hell are you talking about?!" asked Gwen, now turning red very quickly.  
  
"Snape!" exclaimed James. The room got suddenly silent and the word just echoed off the walls. The two just stood there for a minute. James, waiting for a reply and Gwen just looking shocked.  
  
"Oh my god… I'm going to knock him out cold next time I see him... well knock him out again. Teachers or no teachers present. He said he had something to tell me and then ended up attacking me in an empty classroom and I blasted him across the room, so you don't need to worry about your poor sister because she can take care of herself. He's lucky I didn't decide on one of the Unforgivable Curses on him," replied Gwen. "I may I tell you that I'm not the only one breaking rules."  
  
"Alright, so what am I doing wrong?" said James, still irritated and forming a plan against Snape when he got the chance.  
  
"Rule 12 Section 5. A Marauder shall not date any single person for more than four months. We just don't say anything because you and Lily are a perfect couple," said Gwen.  
  
"Maybe we should drop the rules… except one through ten. Those are like the Ten Commandments!" said James.  
  
"James… they're all stuff like, "A Marauder may not talk nicely to a Slytherin" "A Marauders shall play a trick on at least one Slytherin every week" and "Marauders must annoy teachers." Basically stuff Gryffindors are supposed to do anyhow," said Gwen.  
  
"Yeah, but we still need them to keep order to the group," replied James as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "C'mon. We need to get back, but why did you say who? It made you sound like more than one person had been kissing on you."  
  
"If anyone was, that is none of your business Potter," said Gwen.  
  
"Oh and why not?" asked James.  
  
"Because you're not my dad," said Gwen. She regretted the word the moment after they left her mouth. "I didn't mean it like that. Wrong choice of words."  
  
"'S okay Gwen. It a bit odd to think he's gone though."  
  
"Let get our mind off it a clean up the Common room. It should look like a flowery wonderland by now," said Gwen.  
  
"Hey… we could move it all into the Slytherin Common Room," said James with a grin.  
  
"We'd need the password first," replied Gwen.  
  
"Rule number 4. Marauders shall use all means to play their tricks upon others," said James. 


	17. Planning and upcoming suprises

Chapter 17  
  
A/N: After much thinking, I finally got out of my Writer's block and back to writing. Plus when I got a new review yesterday. Also, Quick Survey at the bottom of this Chapter. Have a magical day! ^^  
  
The winter snow slowly melted into spring flowers and of course the day that the Marauders waited all year for. and this year would definitely be no exception.  
  
"What we need now in a plan of action for the big 4/1, and be able to bet it all done under Professor Greenleaf's nose. We're going to have to be very careful," commented Remus.  
  
"There's also an originality factor. Just about every prank we know has been used in the past four years. Though those new nose-biting teacups just came out from Zonko's. I've already taken the liberty of ordering half a dozen," added Sirius.  
  
"Though a classic, Hogwarts could always use a new flag made with McGonagall's Knickers. Also, Snape deserves a bed full of itching powder and a good embarrassment, placed where everyone can see it," said James with a grin.  
  
"And why not seeing how good Malfoy and Nyte look with neon red hair?" suggested Peter.  
  
"Gryffindor better win the Quidditch Cup or we'll never be able to catch up with all these tricks. Make sure you also add a banner that says: AD&MM. That can be translated in several ways. Let's see. replacing half the teacher's wands with fake ones wouldn't be too out of line," said Gwen.  
  
"Clever. Now I'm going to bed before any of you can force me into helping you. Have a fun night," yawned Lily and left the Feared Fivesome to do their dirty work.  
  
Within the hour, the School was covered with every sign that the Marauders had been there, including an illusion the Slytherin and Hufflepuff had absolutely no house points. Hogwarts' Flag in the Great Hall had been replaced with an enlarged pair of red knickers that matched the current color of Malfoy's hair. While the house elves were sleeping, six of the Slytherin teacups had been replaced with nose-biting ones, and Dumbledore would have no idea what he was doing in the morning, but to say the least, it would be a bad day to make a good first impression.  
  
Then, of course, the Marauder's always had their plans against each other. Peter and Sirius couldn't think of anything to do, and had fallen into a deep sleep. James and Gwen, however, had been planning this out for a couple of months now. The two met over in the staircase to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"This has to be our best idea ever. I mean, turning all of Sirius socks into snakes was good, but this is tricking the whole school. My eyes are lighter than that though Gwen. You've made them almost black," said James.  
  
"Very good idea. Just remember that you still have to wear a skirt. Otherwise someone might guess what we've done," replied Gwen.  
  
"Next thing I know you're going to make me wear tights. Like First Year."  
  
"Hey! Fooling the teachers into thinking that Peter Pan had visited them was a lot of fun! A bit shorter on the hair though. Just try not to blow it James or everyone will guess that I am you and you are me," said Gwen.  
  
James grinned. "We're still the cleverest students in this school. No one will every think of this before now."  
  
"Do you really think we'll be able to fool everyone Lily?" asked Remus.  
  
"Of course we will. Neither James nor Gwen wills every guess what we've done. I doubt that even those two would have ever thought to do this," replied Lily. She smiled as Remus tried to change his light brown hair red and his gray eyes green.  
  
"You know. It's much easier to dye Slytherins' hair than doing my own," commented Remus. "I'd also probably have better luck changing my eyes red."  
  
"Looks like we might need more ancient magic in order to pull this off," said Lily and conjured a candle in the semi-lit classroom. "This will be a bit more difficult than just waving a wand." She signed and went into deep trance-like state. "This is to feel. This is to touch." Her fingertips lightly brushed the flame, and then she put her hands on her face. "By the power of three times three. This is my will, so mote it be." Pulling her hands back over her hair, it all suddenly became light brown and her eyes were the perfect shade of gray.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well it's not extremely hard to do once you know how," said Lily, but it sounded exactly like Remus. Lily clutched onto her throat. "Dear me, I didn't think it was that good of a spell." After a moment of silence, the two started laughing.  
  
"Now you try it," said Lily after they had both stopped laughing. Remus repeated the incantation and motions and suddenly transformed well enough that even Petunia wouldn't be able to tell the difference.  
  
"This should be a lot of fun. I can't wait to see the looks on every one's face when they find out," came Lily's voice. "Bloody Hell we're good."  
  
"Hey, I don't talk like that, so watch your mouth."  
  
"You do now I'm afraid, as long as you're being me."  
  
A/N: Hopefully I'll get another chapter done tonight and have it up tomorrow. As for the Mini survey. Q1: Would you like this story to end.: A: a. End of seventh year, b. end of fifth year, c. forget a sequel, just keep going and going  
  
Q2: The sequel should mostly take place in.: A: a. the 1980s, b. Harry's fifth year, c. seventh year. 


	18. Big Mix Up Part 1 of 3

Chapter 18  
  
A/N: Just to make it clear. "James" = Gwen, "Lily" = Remus, "Gwen" = James and "Remus" = Lily. Now come the difficult of deciding on whether to call "Lily" he or she.  
  
Half of the Gryffindor tower was awaken the next morning by a loud scream from the Boys' Dormitory. Sirius came running down looking like he was about to be sick. He looked directly at "Lily" who was very curious about what was going on. "I think this your problem because I just woke up to find your boyfriend making out with Remus. Or perhaps it was Remus making out with your boyfriend. Take it as you will," said Sirius. "Gwen" looked confused and "Lily" was having a hard time trying not to laugh and look like she was mad. (You must remember that James or "Gwen" still has no idea about Gwen and Remus ^.~)  
  
"Well then perhaps I should go up and see what in the name of Gryffindor they think they're doing," said "Lily". She marched up the Boy's staircase and ended up running into "Remus" and "James" as they were walking out of the room.  
  
"Lily Darling! Smashing to see you," said "James" thinking quickly. "I'm sure if you give me long enough I certainly can explain."  
  
"Well I've got all day, but then I was hoping to spend the day with Gwen," said "Lily".  
  
"What's wrong with me?" pouted "James". "And what's with the sudden interest in spending the day with Gwen? Don't you still like me?"  
  
"Of course James, but I just wish I knew why you were kissing on Remus and not me," said "Lily" and sighed. She then looked over at "Remus". "And as for you, don't you have better things to do? Maybe you can go and calm down Sirius. I think he's about to have a nervous breakdown in the Common Room."  
  
"Remus" agreed and figured that he could trust Lily with his boyfriend. Sirius was marching about the room, probably about to pinch himself to see if it was a dream. (A/N: I'm about to have a nervous break down just trying to write this correctly.)  
  
"Gwen" was still looking as confused as ever, but smiled slightly when she saw "Remus" coming down. "Were you having fun with my sis- brother?" Now it was "Remus" turn to look a bit confused.  
  
"Well if you really want to know. I think he had more fun with me than he's ever with Lily," said "Remus". Not believe that he was putting down himself.  
  
"Is that supposed to make me jealous? Because it's not." said "Gwen". She was beginning to wonder if "James" had given away their little plan to Remus and there was something going on between the two of them.  
  
"Well let's get to breakfast then Gwen. I want to see how all of our pranks went over. I can't wait to see the look on the Slytherins' faces and McGonagall's face. And of course how well our prank on Dumbledore will go over. We're either going to get double detention in the dungeons, expelled or nothing for that one," said "Remus". Of course half the stuff the Marauders had done last night he had no idea about.  
  
"Yeah. You have to admit the doing the double bloomers was genius on Sirius' part," said "Gwen".  
  
"Double? Oh. I mean of course. McGonagall and Greenleaf." said "Remus".  
  
"Gwen" began laughing, and then paused for a moment to think. "Dear I wish. There's no possible was to get in Greenleaf's room, Lily. You know that. Though I must say you doing pretty good acting. I almost believed it was actually Remus."  
  
"Well then you better be glad that you didn't steal a kiss, huh Gwen?" said "Remus".  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" asked "Gwen" with a mix of confusion and triumph on her face.  
  
"Why do I have the sudden feeling that I'm going to be due for a curse or two by the end of the day?" said "Remus". "Gwen" nodded. "Dear lord. You and Gwen thought of doing the exact same prank as Remus and me didn't you James? And now Gwen's going to kill me."  
  
"I won't let on that I know anything if you tell me how long you've been keeping this from me." said "Gwen".  
  
"It wasn't too long after you two came back after Christmas. I found out from Professor Weasley after I was seeing how she was since you thought you needed to pelt them with snowballs," said "Remus". "Now please don't tell Sirius or I'll be in worse trouble and. I'll even do your detentions for the month if you really want me to."  
  
"I won't make you do something like that, and I'll even swear not to tell Sirius. But then if we're going to tell him, today would probably be best. I also think I understand perhaps why you were kissing on my sister," said "Gwen".  
  
"Don't remind me. I thought she was you and She thought I was really Remus. It'll be fun to watch them try and be us though. Think. for once you'll have done your homework Miss Perigree." said "Remus" as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"I always do my homework Remus. It's my brother who is too busy being popular to ever get it done. Make sure you get that strait."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: To be continued. I'm about to have a nervous break down just trying to write this correctly. 


	19. Big Mix Up Part 2 of 3

Chapter 19  
  
A/N: Just to make it clear. "James" = Gwen, "Lily" = Remus, "Gwen" = James and "Remus" = Lily. If I don't go nuts first, I might actually get this part done!  
  
"Remus" and "Gwen" were both smiling at each attempt "James" makes to try and sit by "Remus" in classes, and how "Lily" is always trying to pull "Gwen" away from "Remus". "Those two are completely lost. You'd think they'd have figured it out by now," commented "Remus".  
  
"Yes. But you must remember that this is Gwen and Remus. I think Sirius may be suspecting something, but after this morning, he's still in a daze," replied "Gwen".  
  
"Ah poor Sirius. I didn't think he'd wake up so early. Of course it is April Fool's day so he'll want to see how Snape replied to his neon hair. Quite cleaver."  
  
"That was actually Peter's idea. I was quite surprised of course, but maybe Sirius and James are finally rubbing off on him. A bit of you too, "Remus"," said "Gwen" as a couple of first years walked by. "Anyhow, do you think we should break it to Sirius at breakfast or lunch? We can't keep up this façade forever."  
  
"Lunch. At least let the memory of this morning be gone before you try and confront him with anything else," said "Remus".  
  
"Well well well. this is certainly. interesting, and what exactly do all your friends think of this? And I thought if was bad enough with Pedigree and Potter." commented a so far normal Severus Snape.  
  
"Damn. He must have figured out how to undo the Charm. took him long enough though," whispered "Gwen" to "Remus". "And it's Perigree you twit! If you're going to insult me, at least get my bloody name correct. And if I remember correctly. I should have James beat you up again."  
  
"Well it certainly seems that your new boyfriend isn't jumping to your defense and I doubt any of your old ones would take me on anyhow."  
  
"I have half a mind to beat you up right here and now Snape," said "Gwen", Her eyes turned to slits.  
  
"Fine then. I'll challenge you to a Wizard Dual at one AM. The trophy room is always unlocked. Sound fine by you Pedigree? Or is your boyfriend too afraid that he's going to lose his only chance for protection?"  
  
"Deal. James'll be my second. I suppose you're going to drag Malfoy around? Or are you going to bring you're little girlfriend so she can watch you die?"  
  
"You're not bold enough to try anything for fear of Azkaban, Pedigree. And you know I would if I could. But even though I probably won't kill you, I'll see that you kneel to me and tell everyone about you secret past. I know more about you then you may think."  
  
"Shut up Snape. Save it for your incantations tonight. You'll need them," said "Gwen" and walked off with "Remus" close behind.  
  
"You realize that you just got your sister into a Wizard's Dual with Snape!" exclaimed "Remus" in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah. but you should know by now that Gwen loves any chance to curse a Slytherin at least one that you know won't tell the teachers on you so you end up in detention for a week," replied "Gwen" confidently. "Especially after I tell her everything he said about Remus."  
  
"What did he mean about her "secret past" and "not bold enough to try anything for fear of Azkaban"? I know I've heard of Azkaban somewhere, but I can't remember for sure," said "Remus".  
  
"Azkaban is the Wizard's prison, and as for everything else. You'll have to ask Gwen because I won't tell you for fear of Gwen alone. She can be 1st year scary if you give her the chance."  
  
"Jeez. that bad huh?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally the last bell for class rang and everyone packed up and headed off to do homework or spend sometime outside. or in "Remus'" and "Gwen's" case, try and find Sirius because they still hadn't told him anything.  
  
"Oh sure genius. you can tell your sister she needs to curse Snape until he's dead and yet you can't tell Sirius that you sister might have actually gotten over him unlike half the girls he's known and has met someone else," said "Remus" in a joking tone.  
  
"Actually I still need to tell Gwen that she's killing Snape in the middle of the night. I kind of forgot about it when I was a bit busy making sure she didn't unknowingly make her hair grow and go back to it's normal color," said "Gwen". "I will tell her though."  
  
"Tell you what, I'll go tell Gwen and you can confront Sirius. Sound good?" asked "Remus".  
  
"Sure. Just make sure that you don't give away who you are," replied "Gwen". "Remus" ran off to try and find "James".  
  
"James" just happened to be hanging around in the library, working on his homework. "Remus" couldn't believe how much he really looked like James.  
  
"I can't believe what "Gwen" just did. Not that he doesn't deserve it and it isn't long overdue, but still!"  
  
"What has my dead sister done now? Attempt to kill Snape?" asked "James".  
  
"Well she's going to sometime tonight, or at least she has a Wizard's Duel with him at one AM or so," replied "Remus".  
  
"I'm gonna kill him! Her! I meant her!" exclaimed "James".  
  
"Remus" kind of laughed. "No. I think you meant him Gwen. James is good with secrets, but not so good while I'm around. You don't have such an original idea anymore since Remus and I, Lily Evans, did the exact same thing."  
  
"Oh it just bloody figures. The one time I come up with something ingenious an-. Oh no." Replied "James". "You couldn't wait until I was 70 something before telling me this so at least I wouldn't remember what you were talking about, could you? This morning."  
  
"No. I wanted to see the reaction on your face when you found out. I, on the other hand, have gotten over it since I've had all day, and it's actually a bit funny." "James" gave him a "you-can't-be-serious" look. "There is one small problem though," said "Remus".  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Well, James knows and within a matter of moments, so will Sirius."  
  
According to my Word, Best 10% of this chapter: "Remus" and "Gwen" were both smiling at each attempt "James" makes to try and sit by "Remus" in classes, and how "Lily" is always trying to pull "Gwen" away from "Remus". "Ah poor Sirius. "Shut up Snape. You'll need them," said "Gwen" and walked off with "Remus" close behind. You'll have to ask Gwen because I won't tell you for fear of Gwen alone. Sound good?" asked "Remus". "Remus" ran off to try and find "James". Attempt to kill Snape?" asked "James". "Remus" kind of laughed. I think you meant him Gwen. Oh no." Replied "James".  
  
I thought it was confusing enough. 


	20. Big Mix Up Part 3 of 3

A/N: Lol I think I've confused you all so bad you can't tell up from down didn't I? Sorry, I didn't mean to. Really! Anyhow just one last part and then everything gets back to normal, or at least as normal as Hogwarts can be considering Easter Break is almost here (in the story). Gah. that reminds me. I need to finish deleting the script. Anyhow, thing will get more normal in this one.  
  
Needless to say, "James" wasn't talking to "Remus" unless it was necessary. "Gwen" didn't seem to care that "James" hadn't told her. Quite on the other hand, she was fine by it and knew how she could be. But then she basically signed him up for a fight he didn't ask for. (A/N: If you understood any of that last line then you are better that I am.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"James" and "Gwen" met up in the Common Room around 12:45 since all students were up in bed and glad that April's Fools day was finally over. "I really wish you would start talking to her again. She didn't mean to let your little secret out. If you want to blame anyone, it should be me," said James. (James, not "James")  
  
"She also stole my perfect idea, and I already want to hit you over the head, but I fear I might put you coordination if I did and then what would we do without our Quidditch Captain? McGonagall wouldn't be very happy with me and I'd end up with double detention. One for being out in the middle of the night and the other for helping us lose the Finals," replied Gwen, happy to have her hair back.  
  
"Don't worry about being caught. I've got the cloak and the map, so we won't be. Plus this way we can make sure that Snape isn't going to run off to a teacher."  
  
"He won't. Snape knows that if he tries to rat us out that I'll curse him so he'll have tentacles all over his face. But then it would be a large improvement. I'd change his hair to snake, but he'd probably like that. Besides, Snape is more than likely hoping that I'll kill him before the play anyhow."  
  
"Please! Don't remind me of that. The pure thought of it isn't going to let me sleep any better for the next week! Think of the horrific nightmares!"  
  
"Oh hush up and let's get going you big baby."  
  
The halls were strangely silent with only Filch and Mrs. Norris patrolling the halls. The other teachers feared that there were still traps out there that someone hadn't come across yet. There were also a few ghosts that wandered around, but none of them really cared about students wandering around the school at night, with the exception of Peeves. Eight ghosts, one close call with Peeves and four floors later, the two Gryffindors arrived in the trophy room in one piece, or for the moment being.  
  
"I should have brought a book because you probably won't be needing my help," whispered James.  
  
"True, but from what you told me about what he said, I'm a bit afraid the first thing he's going to do is disarm me," replied Gwen.  
  
"And your point?" asked James.  
  
"You know very well James that I'm not supposed to do that."  
  
"I didn't say kill him. Just get your wand back and leave him powerless."  
  
"He's a Slytherin. His favorite class is Potions. He's going to have a couple bottles on him you git."  
  
"So summon them."  
  
"No. he'll be expecting me to do just that."  
  
"Will you just shut up so I can go all knock you out already, Pedigree?" asked a voice from the shadows. It was Snape, and with him was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Fine then. But I'm afraid you're the one going to the hospital wing," said Gwen.  
  
"Shut up Gryffindor and bow," said Snape with a small nod. Gwen barely went down, she wasn't going to take her eyes off her target. "Ladies first," sneered Snape.  
  
"Well then go ahead," said Gwen lightly. Snape didn't like her tone.  
  
Snape made a swish with his wand. "Exspelliarmus!" With a flash of scarlet light, Gwen was thrown into the wall behind her and just missed a suit of armor. "What do you plan on doing now Pedigree?"  
  
"That's PeRigree you twit," said Gwen, pulling herself up to her feet and walked right up to Snape. "Now give me back my wand before I have to seriously hurt you, and you know exactly what I mean. I'll clear her mind once I've gotten my wand back if I need to Snape. It would be just lovely if I put the Imperius Curse on you and forced you to tell everyone about your undying love for Malfoy. In fact Scene 2 of Act 2 would be just perfect, and he'd be right there so you could go give him a kiss." she said in a deadly toned whisper.  
  
"I dare you to even try. Which reminds me, I wanted to ask you, how did a junior Death Eater get into Gryffindor? I'm curious," replied Snape in the same tone. He had a small smirk.  
  
"Well I'd die before I'd spent one night in Slytherin."  
  
"I wouldn't mind you staying in my room for the night." Said Severus and with a quick motion kissed her right on the lips.  
  
James jumped up from his spot on the floor and Malfoy walk toward to stop him before he tried to hit Snape, but Gwen just held her hand up for James to halt and spit on the ground. James stayed, but threw murderous glances at Snape. Malfoy stopped where he was. "That's it, you've really asked for it. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A bright green light flashed and suddenly a mouse dropped over dead. (Regular mouse, not Peter... Sorry folks!) Gwen laughed at the look of shock on Snape's face and Malfoy looking paler than usual. "Aw. Did I scare you there? Well then unless you want to see what else I can pull off I suggest you give me back my wand." Snape shook his head. "No? Fine then. Coclea Screo!"  
  
"And what exactly was that?" asked Malfoy. If wasn't but a moment later that he found out. Snape was doubled over, burping slugs all over the floor.  
  
"Excellent," said James. Gwen walked over and took her wand back.  
  
"Maybe now you'll think better before kissing me and threatening me, my family and my boyfriend," and with that said, she left the room with James close behind.  
  
A/N: There was nothing in CoS but Coclea Screo means "Snail throat". I couldn't find slug, so snail will work. And Gwen is a Mage in case you hadn't figured that out. 


	21. No poisoning Snape

A/N: Finally I can understand what I'm writing and you can understand reading it. Lol.In other news, I had started on the next story and.. Er.. Accidentally deleted it. So I'm not very happy with myself.  
  
  
  
It ended up that Remus was the only one that had no idea about the copycat move that had happened four days ago. Everyone was too busy in costume fitting and final practices so that everything would go perfect that next week. And the few who weren't staying over the short holiday were packing their books so they could do all their homework. Classes had been called off since no one was paying attention anyway. The Marauders, Lily and Eva had all gathered at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. James had filled everyone in on the small adventure last night. He forgot to mention the reason that Gwen was able to do spells without a wand.  
  
"Well I doubt that you can be throwing around death curses when ever he kisses you this next week. Though you know I'll be wanting to punch him," said Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry Si. Out of the four of you, you're the one who comes second closest to killing anyone. Prince Peter banishes Romeo, Friar James tries to kill me, Cousin Remus does get to kill Malfoy, but get killed by Snape, and you, Count Sirius, you push him to suicide along with Friar James, so maybe that will make you both happy to think about," said Gwen.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll be sure to keep that in mind, and I do not try to kill you! You wanted a solution, It's not my fault the only solution is for you to look dead," said James.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. I found out that Professor Helms asked Professor Sauron if there really was such a potion, and he said yes, so I really would look dead. He's making the potion today, and personally I think he's only doing it because he has a crush on Helms. So don't worry if I do look dead because I'm not," commented Gwen.  
  
The other four Marauders looked at each other and smiled. "Does that mean?" asked Peter.  
  
"No. No one is giving Snape real poison, so we're still out of luck," replied Gwen.  
  
"Well then we still have next weekend after the play to figure something out. I know why you didn't want to kill Snape while you had the chance, but there's always later," sighed Remus.  
  
"Yes, from what I've seen, this Snape seems to be most detestable. But then all these Slytherins are. Though I must say that Malfoy does look quite cute," commented Eva.  
  
Gwen and Lily both made faces. "You keep that up and we're going to either ask for you to have a room change or resorted so you can go over to Slytherin." said Lily. "Trust me, he may look cute and sweet, but Lucius Malfoy in nothing but a sneaky snake that can't be trusted. He'll lure you into his trap and poison your mind with his venom. Then he'll turn you into one of his zombies who do nothing but fawn over him all day. Or like a snake in the grass, he'll sneak up on you and strangle all life and goodness out of you and then you'll be one of his zombies. Either way, it's no good."  
  
"I think she gets the point Lily. You're going to scare the poor girl out of Hogwarts. Lets just leave it at Malfoy is just your normal sneaky Slytherin," replied Gwen.  
  
"Alright. Well then maybe I'll look around the other houses if that will make you two happy. And so I can keep my bed curse free," said Eva and sat back with an open book.  
  
"Well then, what should we do with the rest of our free time? Study for class? Practice for the play? Maybe a Wizard's chess tournament? Or should we just go our separate ways?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Personally I'd like to study for either class or the play," commented Peter.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say that we have Quidditch Practice Sirius," said James. Sirius stood up and grabbed his bag. "We'll see you all later." James grabbed his bag and they walked out of the Great Hall and off toward the Quidditch field.  
  
"I'll go ahead and stay with you Peter," said Lily.  
  
"Wizard's Chess?" suggested Remus, looking over at Gwen.  
  
"Fine, but you know you usually beat me," replied Gwen.  
  
"Yeah, but that's what should make it more fun," said Remus with a grin.  
  
"See you later then," said Gwen to the other three.  
  
"Well then what am I supposed to do?!" exclaimed Eva.  
  
"Go watch the Quidditch Stars. There's not much more to do unless you want to stay and study 'cause I doubt you want to follow those two," said Lily, point over her shoulder at Gwen and Remus. "And personally, I don't think I've seen Sirius look at a girl like he does with you. Except maybe back when he was going out with Gwen. But then I could be mistaken."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The costumes had every alternation done and perfected. Everyone had their lines drilled into their heads and had their marks down so everything would be perfect. Of course this was Hogwarts so there was bound to be some mess- ups, but nothing deadly. At least we can hope nothing fatal will happen. 


	22. Fighting Families

A/N: La la. I'm having fun, aren't you?! Disclaimer: (Statement used to save one's butt) Romeo and Juliet belongs to Billy Shakespeare. All characters you regonize more than likely belong to JK Rowling.  
  
The Great Hall fell into silence as two fourth years from Gryffindor entered the room with swords at their sides. They were both wearing red and yellow outfits and were laughing at something.  
  
"A dog of the house of Slytherin. Er. Montague moves me. A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's," said Sampson.  
  
"That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes to the wall!" countered Gregory  
  
"True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall, and thrust his maids to the wall. 'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I have fought with the men, I will be cruel with the maids, and cut off their heads!" Sampson replied with a grin.  
  
"The heads of the maids?" asked Gregory in shock.  
  
"Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads; take it in what sense thou wilt."  
  
"Draw thy tool! Here comes two of the house of the Montagues. I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list," said Gregory  
  
"Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it!" replied Sampson.  
  
Two Slytherins walked out from the other side of the hall. They had outfits similar to Gregory and Sampson's, but were green and silver. Though you couldn't tell it, a girl and Snape's Girlfriend played Bathlazar at that.  
  
"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Abraham asked Sampson.  
  
"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir," replied Sampson.  
  
"Do you quarrel, sir?" Asked Gregory.  
  
"Quarrel sir! No, sir!" replied Abraham.  
  
"If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you," commented Sampson. "Say 'better:' here comes one of my master's kinsmen. Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remember thy swashing blow!" And with that the two pairs began to fight with each other, Gregory jumped up on the Hufflepuff table, scaring several girls while swinging at Bathlazar. Of course this fun could never last.  
  
Tom Felton, who looks suprisingly like Malfoy, came running out, dressed in a green and silver outfit like the two servants, only nicer. "Part, fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do!" He knocked their swords down to the ground.  
  
Remus walked in slowly and looked over at Tom and laughed coldly. His outfit was a white tunic and brown pants, but he still wore a hat in gold and crimson. "What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death," he said.  
  
"I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, Or manage it to part these men with me," said Tom, pointing at the four servants about to tackle each other again.  
  
Remus scoffed. "What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, As I hate hell, all Slyth.Montagues, and thee: Have at thee, coward!" He swung his sword at Tom and the two began to fight. This cued several other students of all years to run out and begin fighting with each other.  
  
Gwen sat there watching the fight in a screen that had been set up in the cast room. Lily was putting up her own hair. "Too bad women didn't fight back then. I would love to be down there stabbing a few Slytherins. It looks like Peter's do okay being Prince of an entire city and breaking it up. Too bad he can really banish Romeo," said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, but then what would we do for fun?!" replied Gwen.  
  
"True. Well if you want to go see Sirius make a fool of himself, we better get outside soon. He is speaking with you father Mistress Juliet," said Lily and started dragging Gwen off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: May I make one comment before I get crewed out for making such a huge jump. Does anyone really want to see the ENTIRE play? If so then I will write it. Once I'm finish with this WHOLE fic.)  
  
"Woah. This wasn't here before," commented Sirius once they had entered the Quidditch stadium. The entire place had been turned into the house of the Capulets. There were hundreds of spectators sitting in the stands. "I don't think be get as many people at the games."  
  
"You're just jealous because I happen to be good at something that gets more fame," replied Gwen as they danced around the arena. "Oh, there's Lucius, Tom and Severus." (A/N: and Lucius is pronounced Lu-she-us, Aure.)  
  
The three Slytherins entered in their usual outfits of Green and Silver from one of the stand entrances, so they were up in the audience. "What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we on without a apology?" Asked Snape.  
  
"The date is out of such prolixity: We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf, Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath, Scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper; Nor no without-book prologue, faintly spoke After the prompter, for our entrance: But let them measure us by what they will; We'll measure them a measure, and be gone," said Tom.  
  
"Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling; Being but heavy, I will bear the light," said Snape.  
  
"Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance! You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound," said Malfoy.  
  
I am too sore enpierced with his shaft to soar with his light feathers, and so bound, I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe: Under love's heavy burden do I sink," said Snape.  
  
"I mean, sir, in delay we waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day. Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits Five times in that ere once in our five wit," said Malfoy. They began walking down the steps nearer to the party.  
  
"And we mean well in going to this mask; But 'tis no wit to go," said Snape.  
  
"Why, may one ask?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"I dream'd a dream to-night," replied Snape.  
  
"And so did I."  
  
"Well, what was yours?"  
  
"That dreamers often lie," said Malfoy with a laugh.  
  
"In bed asleep, while they do dream things true," countered Snape.  
  
Malfoy jumped up on the side that separated the crowd from the field. "O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes In shape no bigger than an agate-stone On the fore-finger of an alderman, Drawn with a team of little atomies Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep; Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs, The cover of the wings of grasshoppers, The traces of the smallest spider's web, The collars of the moonshine's watery beams, Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, Her wagoner a small Grey-coated gnat, Not so big as a round little worm Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid; Her chariot is an empty hazel- nut Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub, Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers. And in this state she gallops night by night Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight, O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream, Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues, Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are: Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose, And then dreams he of smelling out a suit; And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep, Then dreams, he of another benefice: Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, Of healths five- fathom deep; and then anon Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two And sleeps again. This is that very Mab That plats the manes of horses in the night, And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes: This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, That presses them and learns them first to bear, Making them women of good carriage: This is she-" recited Malfoy.  
  
"Peace! peace, Mercutio! Peace! Thou talk'st of nothing," replied Snape.  
  
True, I talk of dreams, Which are the children of an idle brain, Begot of nothing but vain fantasy, Which is as thin of substance as the air And more inconstant than the wind, who wooes Even now the frozen bosom of the north, And, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, Turning his face to the dew- dropping south," replied Malfoy and got off the side.  
  
"This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves; Supper is done, and we shall come too late," said Tom and the three exited for the party, putting on masks.  
  
"Welcome, gentlemen! Ladies that have their toes Unplagued with corns will have a bout with you," said one of the older Gryffindors. A new song began to play out of nowhere.  
  
"This, by his voice, should be a Montague. Fetch me my rapier, boy. What dares the slave Come hither, cover'd with an antic face, To fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honour of my kin, To strike him dead, I hold it not a sin," said Remus. He was immediately stop by the kid playing Lord Capulet.  
  
"Why, how now, kinsman! wherefore storm you so?"  
  
"Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe, A villain that is hither come in spite, To scorn at our solemnity this night," complained Remus.  
  
"Young Romeo is it?" asked Lord Capulet.  
  
"'Tis he, that. villain, Romeo," replied Remus.  
  
"Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone; He bears him like a portly gentleman; And, to say truth, Verona brags of him To be a virtuous and well- govern'd youth: I would not for the wealth of all the town Here in my house do him disparagement: Therefore be patient, take no note of him: It is my will, the which if thou respect, Show a fair presence and put off these frowns, And ill-beseeming semblance for a feast. He shall be endured: What, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to; Am I the master here, or you? Go to. You'll not endure him! God shall mend my soul! You'll make a mutiny among my guests! You will set cock-a-hoop! You'll be the man!" replied Lord Capulet.  
  
"Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall," said Remus and stormed out of the party. *~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Jeez. I think I might just start a new story for sixth year at this rate. This story is so that long I can't get any new reviews anymore! Anyhow, If I get through this chapter without falling over laughing, it'll be a miracle (Anyone noticed that a lot of things seem to be a miracle in this fic?)  
  
Gwen wandered off, stopping to rub her feet every now and then since Sirius had stepped on them. She finally leaned up against the Pillar she knew Snape was hiding behind at the moment. He took a hold of her hand and pulled her softly away from the crowd. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," said Snape.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," replied Gwen.  
  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" asked Severus.  
  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer!" commented Gwen. She put her hand together as if to pray. Probably asking to be delivered and SOON!  
  
"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," said Gwen.  
  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." He kissed her and Gwen was praying that lightning would strike and kill one of them. Preferably Snape than her.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," said Gwen in surprise.  
  
"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!" This time Gwen just closed her eyes and thought of Remus for the sake of her grade in class.  
  
Lily walked over and cleared her throat. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you," said Lily, looking at Gwen wondering what exactly she had been thinking of. Gwen walked off quietly.  
  
"What is her mother?"  
  
"Marry, bachelor! Her mother is the lady of the house, And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her Shall have the chinks," said Lily. Snape looked to be in pure shock.  
  
"Is she a Capulet? O dear account! My life is my foe's debt," said Snape as Lily left him and Tom ran over to him.  
  
"Away, begone; the sport is at the best," said Felton and dragged Snape off.  
  
"Come hither, nurse. What is yond gentleman?" asked Gwen.  
  
"His name is Romeo, and a Montague; The only son of your great enemy," said Lily.  
  
"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy," said Gwen and walked off close behind Lily.  
  
The Three Slytherins wandered about around the Stadiums when Snape suddenly ran off. "He ran this way, and leap'd this orchard wall: Call, good Mercutio," said Tom.  
  
"Nay, I'll conjure too. Romeo! Humours! Madman! Passion! Lover! Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh: Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied; Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but ' love' and 'dove;' Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word, One nick-name for her purblind son and heir, Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim, When King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid! He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not; The ape is dead, and I must conjure him. I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes, By her high forehead and her scarlet lip, By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh And the demesnes that there adjacent lie, That in thy likeness thou appear to us!" cried Malfoy.  
  
"And if he hear thee, thou wilt anger him," sneered Tom.  
  
"This cannot anger him: 'twould anger him To raise a spirit in his mistress' circle Of some strange nature, letting it there stand Till she had laid it and conjured it down; That were some spite: my invocation Is fair and honest, and in his mistress' name I conjure only but to raise up him," replied Malfoy. "Let us go then."  
  
Snape stood down in the now empty courtyard. He paced about trying to decide what to do when Gwen suddenly walked out on to the balcony. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes," said Snape looking up at her. She did not notice him down there however.  
  
"Ay me," Gwen sighed.  
  
"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white- upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air," said Snape.  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet. Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!" Gwen walked around a bit as though she were thinking. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself," she ended with a sigh.  
  
"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo," swore Snape aloud.  
  
"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night So stumblest on my counsel?" asked Gwen in shock.  
  
"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."  
  
"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" asked Gwen.  
  
"Oh, Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike," said Snape.  
  
"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here."  
  
"Thy kinsmen are no let to me."  
  
"If they do see thee, they will murder thee!" said Gwen, wishing one of them would.  
  
A/N: ^^ Come on and talk to Gwen at PrettyVampGirl on AIM. She's bored.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy and Tom walked about the Great Hall the next morning wondering what had happened to Snape. It twasn't long before he appeared, yawning slightly. "Here comes Romeo, here comes Romeo!" Exclaimed Tom as the Slytherin entered the room.  
  
"Without his roe, like a dried herring: flesh, flesh, how art thou fishified! Now is he for the numbers that Patriarch flowed in: Laura to his lady was but a kitchen-wench; marry, she had a better love to be-rhyme her; Dido a dowdy; Cleopatra a gypsy; Helen and Hero hildings and harlots; Thisbe a Grey eye or so, but not to the purpose. Signior Romeo, bon jour! There's a French salutation to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night," said Malfoy looking at his friend detestingably.  
  
"Good morrow to you both. What counterfeit did I give you?" asked Snape.  
  
"The slip, sir, the slip; can thou not conceive?" replied Malfoy. "Come between us, good Benvolio; my wits faint."  
  
"Switch and spurs, switch and spurs; or I'll cry a match," replied Snape.  
  
"I will bite thee by the ear for that jest," said Malfoy.  
  
"Nay, good goose, bite not!" replied Snape.  
  
"Why, is not this better now than groaning for love? Now art thou sociable, now art thou Romeo; now art thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature: for this drivelling love is like a great natural, that runs lolling up and down to hide his bauble in a hole."  
  
"Stop there, stop there," said Tom, finally annoyed.  
  
"Thou desirest me to stop in my tale against the hair?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Thou wouldst else have made thy tale large," replied Tom.  
  
"O, thou art deceived; I would have made it short: for I was come to the whole depth of my tale; and meant, indeed, to occupy the argument no longer," replied Malfoy, waving his hand in the air. Just at that moment, Lily and Peter entered from one side. "A sail, a sail!"  
  
"Two, two; a shirt and a smock!" exclaimed Tom.  
  
"My fan, Peter," said Lily, arriving in front of the three rowdies Slytherins. Peter obeyed and handed her a fan.  
  
"Good Peter, to hide her face; for her fan's the fairer face," commented Malfoy. Lily just glared at him  
  
"Out upon you! What a man are you!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"One, gentlewoman, that God hath made for himself to mar," said Snape.  
  
"By my troth, it is well said; 'for himself to mar,' quoth a'? Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I may find the young Romeo?" asked Lily.  
  
"I can tell you; but young Romeo will be older when you have found him than he was when you sought him: I am the youngest of that name, for fault of a worse."  
  
"You say well," replied Lily. "If you be he, sir, I desire some confidence with you."  
  
"She will indite him to some supper!" exclaimed Tom.  
  
"No hare, sir; unless a hare, sir, in a Lenten pie, that is something stale and hoar ere it be spent," said Malfoy and he suddenly broke out in song. "An old hare hoar, And an old hare hoar, Is very good meat in lent But a hare that is hoar Is too much for a score, When it hoars ere it be spent." The Great Hall erupted with applause from the Slytherins.  
  
"I didn't know this was a musical," commented Peter to Lily. "I can't sing very well."  
  
"Romeo, will you come to your father's? We'll to dinner, thither," said Malfoy.  
  
"I will follow you," replied Snape.  
  
"Farewell, ancient lady; farewell," replied Malfoy and left with a laugh with Tom not far behind.  
  
"An a' speak any thing against me, I'll take him down, an a' were lustier than he is, and twenty such Jacks; and if I cannot, I'll find those that shall. Scurvy knave! I am none of his flirt-gills; I am none of his skains- mates!" said Lily.  
  
"You tell him Lil!" Exclaimed a random Ravenclaw.  
  
"And thou must stand by too, and suffer every knave to use me at his pleasure?" Lily scolded at Peter.  
  
"I saw no man use you a pleasure; if I had, my weapon should quickly have been out, I warrant you: I dare draw as soon as another man, if I see occasion in a good quarrel, and the law on my side," said Peter.  
  
"Now, afore God, I am so vexed, that every part about me quivers. Scurvy knave! Pray you, sir, a word: and as I told you, my young lady bade me inquire you out; what she bade me say, I will keep to myself: but first let me tell ye, if ye should lead her into a fool's paradise, as they say, it were a very gross kind of behavior, as they say: for the gentlewoman is young; and, therefore, if you should deal double with her, truly it were an ill thing to be offered to any gentlewoman, and very weak dealing," said Lily.  
  
"Nurse, commend me to thy lady and mistress. I protest unto thee Bid her devise Some means to come to shrift this afternoon; And there she shall at Friar Laurence' cell Be shrived and married," said Snape.  
  
"This afternoon, sir? Well, she shall be there," replied Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire: The day is hot, the Capulets abroad, And, if we meet, we shall not scape a brawl; For now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring," said Tom.  
  
"Thou art like one of those fellows that when he enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword upon the table and says 'God send me no need of thee!' and by the operation of the second cup draws it on the drawer, when indeed there is no need," replied Malfoy.  
  
"Am I like such a fellow?" replied Tom in surprise.  
  
"Come, come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as any in Italy, and as soon moved to be moody, and as soon moody to be moved. We should have none shortly, for one would kill the other. Thou! Why, thou wilt quarrel with a man that hath a hair more, or a hair less, in his beard, than thou hast: thou wilt quarrel with a man for cracking nuts, having no other reason but because thou hast hazel eyes: what eye but such an eye would spy out such a quarrel? Thy head is as fun of quarrels as an egg is full of meat, and yet thy head hath been beaten as addle as an egg for quarrelling: thou hast quarreled with a man for coughing in the street, because he hath wakened thy dog that hath lain asleep in the sun: didst thou not fall out with a tailor for wearing his new doublet before Easter? With another, for tying his new shoes with old riband? And yet thou wilt tutor me from quarrelling!" exclaimed Malfoy.  
  
"An I were so apt to quarrel as thou art, any man should buy the fee-simple of my life for an hour and a quarter," replied Tom. "By my head, here come the Capulets."  
  
Remus came out with a couple of Gryffies behind him. "Gentlemen, good den: a word with one of you," said Remus.  
  
"And but one word with one of us? Couple it with something. Make it a word and a blow!" replied Malfoy.  
  
"Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo."  
  
"Consort! What, dost thou make us minstrels? An thou make minstrels of us, look to hear nothing but discords! Here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall make you dance. 'Zounds, consort!"  
  
"Well, peace be with you, sir: here comes my man." Remus smiled as Snape entered the room.  
  
"But I'll be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery: Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower; Your worship in that sense may call him 'man.'" Said Malfoy.  
  
"Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford No better term than this, --thou art a villain."  
  
"Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee Doth much excuse the appertaining rage To such a greeting: villain am I none; Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not," replied Snape.  
  
Malfoy pulled out his sword. "Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?"  
  
Remus smiled again. "What wouldst thou have with me?"  
  
"Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher by the ears? Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out," replied Malfoy. Remus pulled out his sword.  
  
"Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up," demanded Snape. The two ignored him and went on to fight. "Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons! Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage! Tybalt! Mercutio! The prince expressly hath forbidden bandying in Verona streets: Hold, Tybalt! Good Mercutio!" Remus was able to pierce the clothes and ended up giving him an actual small cut on his chest.  
  
"I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing? Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough. 'Tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church-door; but 'tis enough,'twill serve: ask for me to-morrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o' both your houses! 'Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat, to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm!"  
  
"I thought all for the best," replied Snape.  
  
"Help me into some house, Benvolio, or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, And soundly too: your houses!" Tom helped Malfoy limp away. It wasn't but a few minutes and Tom had returned alone.  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio's dead! That gallant spirit hath aspired the clouds, which too untimely here did scorn the earth!" Exclaimed Tom. "Here comes the furious Tybalt back again."  
  
"Alive, in triumph! And Mercutio slain! Away to heaven, respective lenity, and fire-eyed fury be my conduct now! Now, Tybalt, take the villain back again, That late thou gavest me; for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads, staying for thine to keep him company: Either thou. or I. or both, must go with him." Said Snape.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yeah so Remus dies and so on. Sorry, but this play is beginning to get boring and I'm just. not having a good week. First I had a student teacher accuse me of smoking during lunch. I don't feel good and I just broke up with my friend of three years in the last half-hour. I just need to add this last line and then I might start on another chapter.  
  
Peter had on his crown that was a few sizes too small before the students. "Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe Than this of." He had to stop and think for a second. "The death of Mercutio."  
  
The Gryffindors grimaced and some exclaimed "Peter!". The Slytherins were laughing and even Malfoy couldn't stay dead much longer. 


	23. Slytherins and Marshmellows

The fifth years of Gryffindor were all surrounding the small bulletin board to see what was going on. Once they got to the front, many groaned and then went off to get homework done before the week was over.  
  
"So what's the big news? Asked James as Sirius came back from looking. They had sent Peter, but he had forgotten it by the time he got back.  
  
"Well it seems that in order to be completely ready for the O.W.L.S., the school is canceling all extra classes for fifth years. Same as first year." Lily looked over at Gwen and then back at Sirius. "Alright, so almost the same. It gets better than that."  
  
"What wondrous problem comes up next?" asked Remus.  
  
"Just about every class we now have is with Slytherin. We're going to have to deal with Snape and Malfoy and all the other gits every day of the bloody week," replied Sirius. The others just groaned. "And you know McGonagall and Greenleaf. They'll double up the homework as well. I'll be glad when these tests are over!"  
  
"There's still the N.E.W.T.s at the end of seventh year," inserted Gwen. "You won't be free until we get out of school."  
  
"Jeez, two more months and we'll be out of school. Any plans for this summer?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well, me and Gwen were thinking about building a tree house in that big willow tree in the backyard. It's something to do other than homework," said James "You can come and help if you want, Sirius."  
  
"You do know that you can't do magic over the summer break?" replied Peter.  
  
"Of course you prat! We'll work by climbing the actual tree or we are allowed to fly on a broom since we're in a covered area. We can probably see the ocean better from there, if we ever get it built," said Gwen.  
  
"Sounds like a definite plan. It'll take up your time and is better than homework," said Sirius.  
  
"Speaking of flying. The Quidditch Final is coming up. Any idea who we're going to play?" asked Lily.  
  
"Depends on the game in a few weeks. Ravenclaw will have to beat Hufflepuff by at least 200 points to make it to the finals. Otherwise, we're up against Slytherin again," replied James.  
  
"Well if they're idiotic as they were earlier this year, we should have no problem. Grant caught the snitch while we were still 230 points ahead. I thought it would be night before anyone found that snitch," said Sirius.  
  
"Let's talk over the details on our way to dinner. Talk of all this exercise is making me hungry," said Peter.  
  
"Everything makes you hungry, Peter." replied Gwen in a groan.  
  
"Not EVERYTHING. You start talking about homework and it makes me think of me melting my 23rd cauldron last week," replied Peter.  
  
"Just be glad that your parents happen to make cauldrons or they'd be poor by now," said Remus. "Dinner does sound good about now anyhow." He stood up and stretched some. Gwen took the opportunity and poked him slightly in the stomach.  
  
"He's getting to you too," she said teasingly. He scowled down at her slightly. "Oh well. It doesn't seem like I'm going to win this argument anyhow. Let's go before the Slytherins start throwing all the food over the walls."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not the Slytherins you have to worry about. The marshmallows are the only ones who would go and throw food around," replied Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Marshmallows?" asked Sirius, deeply confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hufflepuff... Don't they sound like a brand of marshmallows? It does to me anyhow," replied Lily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are a Muggle... I don't think Sirius even knows what a marshmallow is," commented Gwen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A poofy thing made out of lots of sugar and taste very good with chocolate," replied Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright, I suppose I stand corrected..." said Gwen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sometimes FanFic readers surprise me. Everyone says how much they like Gwen.Harry has no other family. Therefore at some point I'm going to have to kill Guinivere and you guys only make it harder for me to do so. Why does everyone have to love her so much!? 


	24. Quidditch Final

The sky was a bright blue color with only a few patches of clouds here and there. There was just a soft balmy breeze keeping everyone just comfortable in the heat of late May. Most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team could be seen sitting just outside the stadium, watching the crowds entering, eager for the Quidditch final to start. The Slytherin team had already gone into the Locker Room, William Flint not wanting the team to lose after accidentally killing Gryffindor's star Chaser or maybe their Keeper.  
  
"Perfect day for Quidditch. the sun is shining brightly and we've got the best team in this school. Just do what ever you can to keep the Slytherins from scoring, Sirius, while we rack up the points and show those snakes who is better!" Exclaimed James, who looked like he had been eating sugar quills since midnight.  
  
"Get off your soap box James Potter and show us that this team is all you say it is," replied Lily, walking up with Remus, Gwen and Peter. She crossed her arms and just looked at him with a "sure, you can talk, but can you actually pull it off" expression.  
  
"And stop stealing all my candy supply from Honeydukes. You're going to owe me a month's worth of chocolate after all of it you ate last night. Sure, it's easy to cram for your exams, James, but you can not just cram Quidditch tactics in one night," added Gwen.  
  
"Alright girls. You'd never hear guys complaining like this," sighed James.  
  
"You know. Sirius snores so much I think that he must have kept the Slytherins up all night though. I certainly couldn't get any sleep," commented Remus.  
  
"You can very easily go bunk up with the rest of the girls, Jessica," replied Sirius. "Now how about you all getting in there before the game starts and you're all late?" The small group pondered this for a moment and then headed into the Quidditch field among all the shouts of "Gryffindor for the Cup!" and "Poison the Lions, Slytherin!".  
  
The teams flew out onto the field and did a few laps on their respective sides. "Good afternoon all and welcome to the last game of the year that will determine who will win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup! It's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! The captains shake hands as Madam Hooch comes out onto the field to begin the game," announced a Slytherin by the name of Samantha Bloom. James and Flint grasped hands for only a moment and then dropped them. "And the golden snitch is off followed closely by both bludgers. Aaaand there goes the Quaffle and the game begins with Slytherin in possession!"  
  
Remus and Gwen were avidly watching as Slytherin quickly scored getting two passes pass Sirius. Peter was moaning about not being able to watch. "Oh come on already. It's 20 to 10 and hopefully we'll get the snitch soon," yelled Remus over the shouts. "Oy! Come on Peter!" The mouse looking boy looked up; just barely dodging a bludger coming toward him which was hit back onto the field and toward one of the Slytherin chasers.  
  
"It's going to be hard for Gryffindor to get back as Slytherin makes yet another goal to make the score fifty to ten!" Announced Samantha to the stadium. "Flint gets the Quaffle from Quinn and now he's passing it to OUCH! Flint has been taken out by a bludger as he spins toward the ground and that's going to take a large part of Slytherin's offense out! And the Gryffindor call a time out, probably so Captain Potter can tell them of some strategy for cheating." Samantha looked up to see Professor McGonagall giving her a reprimanding look. "Not that the Gryffindors cheat Professor."  
  
The team all huddled around James, waiting to hear what words of wisdom their great captain had for them. "What we need now is the Snitch, and before Flint gets back in the game. Slytherin has a slightly better offense, but we have the better Seeker." He nodded to a fourth year girl with brown hair. "Now lets get back out there." The Gryffindor flew back up into the sky, all of them trying to get the crowd excited and cheering. Soon half of the field could be heard chanting "GRY-FIN-DOR" in unison.  
  
"And the teams are back on the pitch as Potter takes possession of the Quaffle and passes it to Ackerley to Llewellyn and Gryffindor scores." Samantha groaned, not for the sudden 10 point that Gryffindor had just earned. But because the Chasers had kept almost everyone's eyes on them and now the Gryffindors were on their feet cheering. There, in the middle of the pitch was the girl in all red grasping tightly to a golden ball in her fist. "And Gryffindor has caught the snitch and won the match, 50-170. And this concludes another year of Hogwarts Quidditch."  
  
The entire school seemed to pile onto the field at once, except for Slytherin of course. Sirius slowly landed, looking for any sign of Gwen among the crowds. So he had finally decided to try and make it up to her and suggest they go to Hogsmeade tomorrow or maybe go to the library and study for O.W.L.s. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks though. He was sure he had seen it correctly, though he might have been mistaken. Sirius could have sworn he saw Remus, one of his best friends, kissing Gwen, and not on the cheek either. He could still be wrong. Maybe they were just both very happy over Gryffindors win. Yes, that had to be it.  
  
"Excellent! You can say what ever you want next year, James and I'll believe you!" Exclaimed Gwen as soon as she got near enough to her brother and he was not snogging with Lily. "Just brilliant! Dad would be proud. Mum too." She smiled brightly, Remus slipping his hand into hers.  
  
"Thanks Gwen. That's about the best complement I could get from anyone," he said, hugging her so Remus took his hand away, just as Sirius was coming up. "It doesn't look like anyone's going to get any sleep tonight in the Gryffindor Tower though."  
  
"We're the Marauders. No one dares to leave a party without our permission and they won't be able to as loud as we get. McGonagall will probably make us go to bed though," replied Sirius, and then looked over at Gwen. "Is there any chance I can talk to you alone before the big bash?"  
  
Gwen looked a bit surprised by this proposition. "All right. Third floor corridor?" She replied.  
  
"Fine by me," responded Sirius, giving her one of his charming smiles and walked off to change back into his regular clothes.  
  
"I don't like that tone he was using. Si is up to something," commented Remus as soon as Sirius and James were gone.  
  
"I'm a big girl now, Remus. Don't worry about the lustful Sirius. I'll go up and see what he wants and nothing will have changed," Gwen replied, kissing Remus on the cheek. "See you upstairs."  
  
A/N: This started off as two more chapters, but I've ended up making it three. But I'm back to writing so hooray! 


	25. A kiss good night and not such a good mo...

Sirius looked up when Gwen walked into the empty and very dark corridor. The only light was coming from a set of torches along the hall. He just stayed sitting there and sat up against the wall watching her movements. "So what exactly do you want Si? James won't be extremely happy if I'm extremely late for his big victory party," asked Gwen.  
Sirius just smiled a bit at her. "If you were willing to fly on a broom, you have the natural grace to be a superb Seeker," he commented.  
"You didn't want to talk to me alone about trying to convince me to join the Quidditch team. It's useless anyhow," replied Gwen, scowling at him. "Just tell me or I'm going to leave!"  
  
Sirius stood up and blocked any chance of Gwen trying to run for the exit and had her blocked into a corner. "I made a stupid mistake earlier this year. And I just want to correct it. We're just perfect together Gwen."  
Gwen sighed a bit sadly, once again being the actress. "And I have something I need to." Sirius suddenly silenced her with a kiss. One part of Gwen just wanted to push him away or do a quick kick up with her knee. But the more dominant part seemed to enjoy it. She was even smiling when he pulled away, and that was not acting.  
"I'll take that to mean yes?"  
"I think I'll have to get back to you on that," replied Gwen. "I've gotten over you and really there's someone else."  
"It's Snape, isn't it?" he replied, still remembering Valentine's day.  
"He wishes. It's not even a Slytherin," said Gwen. "Just let me get back to you, and no more questions or you'll wake up one morning to find you've missed all your O.W.L.s."  
"Very well M'lady. Shall we go back to the Gryffindor Tower before your brother wonders what I've done with you?"  
"Bye," replied Gwen, leaving him behind.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gwen did not make a very long appearance at the party and actually just went up to her room after a half-hour. Lily returned from talking to in only a quarter hour. "She's not doing very well," Lily said to Remus. James was too busy being covered in praise to currently worry what Lily was up to.  
"Merlin's beard, what has happened now?" replied Remus, scooting over on a couch so Lily could sit down.  
"Well first we need to curse James, yell at James and then drag Gwen back down here if possible." commented Lily. "It seems Sirius is getting very good a persuading, and James is bad with telling Sirius anything."  
Remus looked entirely lost. "I was confused, but now you've got me topsy- turvy."  
  
Lily sighed and grabbed Remus' wrist. "First we deal with James and then we can worry about what to do about Sirius." Remus stood up and was dragged by Lily over to the spot where James was sitting with the rest of the Gryffindor team, including Sirius. "May I have a word with James for a moment?" she asked the team sweetly, letting go of Remus.  
"Is there something that you can't say in front of everyone?" he replied.  
Lily just smiled at him. "Only if you want everyone in here hearing me yell all sorts of profanities at you," she whispered. James didn't want to see what would happen, so he went along quietly. Lily led him off to an empty room, not far from the Gryffindor entrance. Remus stayed behind in the Common Room.  
It was not long before Lily came back, alone, but James was not extremely far behind since she had slammed the entrance closed on him. "He's not going to be any help. I can tell that much now," Lily sighed, flopping down on a chair.  
"You know, it would really help me out if I even knew what the bloody hell is going on around here, so could you please fill me in?" Remus asked. He looked extremely desperate to know what happened and looked like he was about to go up to the girls' dormitory himself.  
Lily looked like she was positive that she had told him, but answered anyhow. "Well it seems Sirius is trying to win Gwen's heart back and did a pretty good job at it. So rather than face either of you, she's hiding up in her bed," responded Lily. "I wouldn't suggest you go up there though unless you want to get throttled by Eva. She's still up there just talking things out with Gwen a bit." Remus looked like he was about to get up and talk to Sirius when Lily stopped him again.  
  
"And I'd let Gwen confront him. Just my suggestion, but she needs to work things out and maybe you're going to lose this one. Though after what I did, I'm not sure about that." Lily smiled with this.  
"And what have you done now?" asked Remus, sounding amused.  
"Well she told me to smack her if she ever even considered Sirius again. So I did," Lily replied.  
"Then we're just going to have to see what happens, but I might have some fun tomorrow..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning, most of the Gryffindors were either asleep or about to fall asleep in their breakfast. James was lively, but he was also running on 5 kilograms of chocolate. He also seemed to be talking a Quidditch pitch a second, and always about the match to the point where the team could say yes at any moment and not faze James in the least. "Bloody brilliant, but then I knew we would be. There was no possible way that we could have lost to Slytherin." James said, mostly to himself at this point.  
"Yes, James," said Sirius, yawning a bit. His head was about to fall in the oatmeal. That was, until he caught sight of his other four friends sitting a bit farther down the table.  
  
Lily and Peter were sitting next to each other. Not that he cared really who Lily was sitting and talking with, that was James' priority. Remus and Gwen sitting across from them though, and they looked a bit close for Sirius' comfort. Remus was sitting behind Gwen with his arms wrapped around her waist. He had his cheek resting on hers shoulder and was talking with Lily. Probably quizzing one another over possible questions on the O.W.L.s. They were only a week away after all.  
Still. Sirius looked absolutely envious of the couple who, in all sincerity, looked perfect together. It made Sirius want to do something drastic, and he slowly started to plot. 


	26. Sirius gets a wake up call

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has review this story. If I ever meet you, I will bake you brownies! (Except Aure. she's getting her May Day present soon) This chapter is about 7 pages long including Author notes, which rivals all the other except the Romeo and Juliet scene, but that was about 3 chapters put together. This one could have been broken up into two or three, but I like it better in its entirety. Enjoy, I'm off to have a party for completing my first fanfic.  
The teachers had already arranged for Remus to take his Friday O.W.L.s on that Thursday night before he had to leave the castle for the Shrieking Shack. Sirius had finally figured out exactly how he was going to get his revenge on Remus for taking his girlfriend, and at the same time, he would get rid of Snape.  
  
Sirius had plotted this carefully between tests in order to make sure that it did not get messed up and also that no one would suspect him being up to something. But then, Sirius always seemed to be up to something, just never something that might kill someone and sentence his friend inevitably to Azkaban. It certainly seemed that Mr. Black had gone temporarily mad.  
  
Early on Saturday morning, while none of the others were up yet, he went down toward the Entrance Hall to try and find Severus Snape. When Snape finally did come up from the dungeons, with Lucius close behind. He sneered when he saw Sirius waiting there, and from the looks of things, for him. "Good morning Severus," said Sirius, in a sincere nice tone.  
  
"And what exactly do you want, Black? You and your group going to come out and pounce on me at any moment?" He asked. Lucius just stood there behind Snape with his usual smirk.  
  
"I have been noticing all year that you've been slithering around in, what I'm guessing, an attempt to try and get us all suspended, and I want to help you purge the school of Peter, Remus and especially James." replied Sirius. He knew exactly how to get Snape to stop and listen to him for more than two seconds.  
  
"Why should I believe that you're going to help me get your friends suspended?" replied Severus, looking very doubtful at the truth of this statement.  
  
"We had a huge difference of opinion and I'm currently mad at them all, so I suggest you take my offer before I decide I might not want them to leave. It's a lot more fun to have their help when I pull pranks on you." responded Sirius with a grin.  
  
"Alright, what do you have to offer?" he asked, getting slowly irritated.  
  
"Well, rumor is that they all sneaked out of the castle about 3 AM, so that was about two hours ago, and went through the Whomping Willow to Hogsmeade for the day. I do not know how they figured they would get away with it, but all you have to do. Go down by the tree and find a long enough branch to hit the knot in the Willow and it'll freeze. Then you just go down the trapdoor right next to the spot you hit and walk along for a while and you'll more than likely catch them all by surprise," whispered Sirius, making sure Lucius could not hear a word of what they were saying. "And don't let Lucius follow you, or he might take you off track of the current plot."  
  
Snape just nodded a bit, went and said something to Lucius before storming off to the dark grounds. Lucius' eyes turned to slits as he watched Sirius for a moment and then he went off to get breakfast on his own. Sirius just smiled to himself, chuckling a bit. It wasn't extremely long before James could be seen coming down with Peter, Lily and Gwen not far behind.  
  
"And what exactly has you awake this early?" asked Peter, yawning. "We all woke up when we didn't hear you snoring in bed. Plus you look extremely happy for being up this early."  
  
"Well I just got rid of all of our troubles all at once," replied Sirius, looking extremely pleased with himself.  
  
"I don't like his tone." commented Lily.  
  
"I really don't like his tone," added Gwen.  
  
"What the matter with his tone?" Asked Peter. The two girls just glared at him irritatedly.  
  
"May I asked exactly which trouble of ours you purged the school of now?" asked James exhaustedly. The lack of sleep had finally caught up with him.  
  
"Severus." said Sirius gleefully. This single word seemed to drag all sleepiness out of all of them.  
  
"Snape?" said James in disbelief.  
  
Gwen already had Sirius by the collar of his shirt though. "I'd strongly insinuate for you to tell us exactly how you did that, so I'll be forced to kill you here and now and if what happened is what I think happened, I might anyhow."  
  
"It's just a bit of fun. It will probably be sunrise before he reaches the Shrieking Shack anyway," said Sirius in a strained voice.  
  
"Me taedet tecum." said Gwen with a scoff, not letting him go quite yet. "It's an hour until dawn, and you are so lucky that we did get up. Expelliarmus!"  
  
The spell knocked Sirius back into the stairs and his wand flew out of his pocket and rolled down the stairs. He was perfectly fine, just a bit stunned. Gwen turned and walked straight out of the castle, running toward the Whomping Willow. James was right at her heels. "Do you have a plan here?" he asked quite seriously.  
  
"Get in the tunnel and yell really loud and hope I'm not too late," replied Gwen, not pausing for a moment.  
  
"And what if he can't hear you. Hogsmeade is a good distance away Gwen," responded James. "Let me go. In the difference of a split second, I have the advantage here."  
  
"If you go then half of Snape's head will be chewed off before you even try!"  
  
"Just." James grabbed her by the shoulder and made her stop. "Trust me here. I don't want Remus gone any less than you do. For different reasons, I can assure you, but nevertheless I do not want to get Snape killed. Not like this. All else fails, I can transform so I won't get hurt."  
  
"Well get going then!" Exclaimed Gwen, handing his a tree branch lying nearby. "Good luck."  
  
James used his wand to light up the dark tunnel. He was running quickly and trying not to trip over any roots that could be in his way since he did not see any light ahead of him to indicate Snape might be near. From the distance he had gone so far he had to be near the town's border at least. Every muscle in his legs was aching from running so much, but James knew that if he did not get there in enough time, it would be on his conscience as well as Remus' and Sirius'. Finally, in the distance, he could see the slimy haired git, but he the trap door all the way opened and was about to climb out into the Shrieking Shack. He was too tired to yell out, so James quickly transformed into a graceful stag and somehow got up just behind Snape. He saw the werewolf slowly creeping up on Snape, so, without further hesitation, James grabbed him by the end of his robes back into the tunnel.  
  
"What in the name of all that's magic possessed you to go over here?!" exclaimed James, still too mad at Sirius to be falling over laughing at the fact that Snape had wet himself.  
  
"What was. How. Who." Snape could not even make out intelligible sentences.  
  
James sighed in exasperation. "I have a feeling all you questions will be answered by Professor Dumbledore as soon as we get back to the castle," he said, motioning for Snape to follow him.  
  
The sun was slowly rising went the two got back to the entrance to the tunnel, neither saying a word to each other. There were three teachers along with the rest of the Marauders waiting right outside the Willow, and they dragged the two boys outside since the tree was still frozen after several pokes. "Well are you happy now, Mr. Snape. If it weren't for Mr. Potter here, you might be dead right now," said Professor Dumbledore. Snape looked over at James, who just gave him a faint smile. For a split second, he did not have that stuck up Quidditch player grin.  
  
"I do believe that this is grounds for suspension for both Mr. Black and Mr. Snape," commented Professor Weasley as if this was an everyday occurrence. Neither Severus nor Sirius looked to confidant about the outcome of this conversation between the teachers.  
  
"Out of school boundaries. Putting a fellow student in the face of danger where death could have been a more than likely outcome? Sounds more like a good reason for a night in Azkaban," added Professor Greenleaf.  
  
Professor Dumbledore seemed to be amused by this, but was not likely to suspend either of them. "I think that this is a fair enough lesson for both boys. Along with a subtraction of 50 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin and detention with Mr. Filch this whole week." The two seemed to agree with this, but then the thought of having detention all week with Filch would be unbearable in itself. "And now Mr. Potter."  
  
James had not dared to look over at Sirius because he would probably have to hit him if he did, though it did look like Sirius already had a black eye. "Yes Sir?" He had the feeling he was going to get Gryffindor a few more lost points for running out of the castle while it was still pitch black out. After their lead had just been broken and he knew Ravenclaw would be in the lead as it was.  
  
"It takes a great amount of bravery to do what you did down there this morning. Especially considering you knew what you would find at the other end. I do believe 50 points is in line for Gryffindor, if my co workers will agree." Dumbledore looked at the two other teachers who seemed to still be busy scolding the others for being out there.  
  
"I'd say a hundred if Ravenclaw weren't so close behind Gryffindor," replied Professor Weasley. "Don't want to give them too much of an advantage, do we?"  
  
"Fifty sounds good. It will make it easier for us to make up a good story, since no one here is allowed to repeat what happened here under penalty of 200 points getting taken off your house," said Professor Greenleaf. And when she told you something, you knew you better do it or she might feed you to the orcs or perhaps the drows.  
  
"But what do I tell Lucius?" asked Snape.  
  
"You got caught by the teachers before you got extremely far," replied Professor Greenleaf. "If he does not believe you, then tell him to ask me and I will more than happily repeat the same story. Now all of you get back to the castle, and I do not want to hear another peep about this and I have very good hearing." The Gryffindors all nodded, heading back to the castle, all not talking to Sirius. "This includes the fact that you shall not repeat to another soul that you now know where Mr. Lupin goes off to once a month. Do we understand each other, Mr. Snape?"  
  
"Perfectly Ma'am."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The only results that Sirius got out of this extremely inappropriate prank was scrubbing the dungeons with his might-have-been victim. After a few days of having the silent treatment given to him by all of his friends, including Remus now that he was back in the castle, Sirius did begin to regret his actions. No matter how many times he tried to say that he was sorry though, they ignored him.  
  
"Morning Gwen," he said early one day in the last week of June. There was no one else around since everyone was putting together most of their things since the Hogwarts Express would be leaving for London tomorrow morning. He did not actually expect a reply out of her though.  
  
"Hullo Sirius. Come to try and kill another one of us have you?" she replied. It was a bit of an insult, but a reply figured Sirius.  
  
"Not when I have to take care of a black eye that a certain someone in this room gave to me," he commented.  
  
Gwen looked around the room, and, since there was no one else around, looked back at him with confusion etched all over her face. "Well why are you going around and hitting yourself in the eye?" She asked. "Though I would be too if I had done even half of the traitorous things you've pulled off this month."  
  
Sirius just looked at her. He was not about to laugh at that and he knew better than too physically hit girls. He would hit on them all he wanted, but not hit them. "You're so sharp there, you might want to be afraid of poking yourself," he replied.  
  
"Well so far I've busted your inflated ego, so it's done me some good," she shot back.  
  
"What is your problem, Gwen?" It was surprising that no one had come down and overheard them by now.  
  
Gwen just scoffed. "Me? I have a problem, do I Sirius?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, you do," Sirius replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Of course I have problem, I'm a human being after all. I do not have half as many as you seem to have to work out, but I have problems like the rest of the population of England. Do you have any idea what it is going to be like for James and I this summer? Having to go through day by day with the constant knowledge that no matter where we look, neither of us is going to see our dad again? Of course you don't. Hopefully you will never have to know that kind of pain to lose someone that means so much to you. Yes, I am wishing you well here, believe it or not. Or perhaps you're referring to Remus here, and if you are, you are, nor have you ever really been, my first choice of a boyfriend. I felt sorry for you and that was it. With Remus." For a moment she caught her breath a bit and sighed. "I don't care. I really do not care that he has to go away once a month due to the full moon. I love him, and nothing that you can do at this point can make me stop. But if anyone has the problem that you are referring to. It's yourself Sirius."  
  
Since she had now rendered him speechless for the moment, Gwen stood up from her chair and went up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Heads, we talk to him again, tails, we throw him out the window. Sound like a good plan?" came James' voice from the staircase.  
  
"I hate to tell you, Prongs, but that's a double headed coin," remarked Remus. The two could be seen coming down with Peter in tow.  
  
James gave off an extremely fake sigh. "Well I guess we don't get to throw him out the window today. Besides, knowing him he'd bounce."  
  
"That would be a sight. Padfoot the amazing bouncing Grim," asserted Peter.  
  
"You're going to think amazing bouncing Grim, Wormtail." commented Sirius, speaking at last. "How much of that did you three hear?"  
  
"Somewhere from the busted inflated ego on." Said James. "And she's 150% right on that. All of it."  
  
"Wow. I can never get a 100% on anything and she's getting 150." sighed Peter.  
  
"Then I suppose I owe you all an apology. To Remus for almost getting him in front of the werewolf control panel at the MoM. To James for basically making you but your life on the line to save that bloody git. And Peter. for having a name that messes him up so much in Astronomy," replied Sirius.  
  
"Not to push you to do anything now, Sirius, but I think you may want to give one to Gwen too. Even if she did hit you. and insulted you. and basically got her payback, I think she deserves that much," replied James.  
  
"Do I have to?!"  
  
"YES!" replied the other three Marauders at once.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily, Remus and Gwen had gotten a different compartment than the others since no matter what they did, Gwen refused to even be close to Sirius. Remus and Lily just went along so she would not be lonely and they had seen Sirius all year as it was. The ride was extremely peaceful with James stopping by every now and then, and Lily reassuring him that he wasn't going to find out half way through the summer that his sister was pregnant, which got her a couple of Every Flavour beans pelted at her.  
  
"May I borrow my sister for a minute?" he asked at one point, just popping in without a knock.  
  
"As long as you return her in the same condition she left in." replied Lily. Gwen went out into the hallway to see what her darling brother could possibly want.  
  
"Do not even start up with Sirius, James, because I refuse," she said right off the bat.  
  
"Nothing to do with Sirius in the least. I was just wondering how you're doing considering we both know what we're going home to," replied James.  
  
"What comes comes. I just take the good with the bad and hope for the best," she replied with a smile. "And you?"  
  
"I'm just not happy that you stole my girlfriend away on the train ride back, but I'm learning to deal with it. I think I'll be fine Gwen."  
  
"Anything else you wanted?"  
  
"Nothing I can think of, you?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it," replied Gwen. "I have discovered something this year. That is that I will never in a million years understand what Lily sees in you. But I have figured out exactly why you must be so crazy over her."  
  
"And why exactly is that?" Asked James, wondering if he really wanted to know.  
  
"Because she is a damn good kisser." 


End file.
